The Monster Within Me- A Minecraft Pack Fanfic
by DerpyMelon246
Summary: You will always be mine... An old threat has risen, and new heroes are arriving. They must stop this enemy before the whole world is destroyed, and the danger is rising by the minute.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome back to another story. So ummm… yeah lez go. Btw, for now all are human.

Benja

It was damp. Cold. Dark. I opened my eyes. The darkness was still there. Where was I? The last thing I remember was.. wait.. nothing. I can't remember anything, only my friends. Where they here too?

"Biggums?" I called. No response.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I could see 5 unconscious figures in the room. One was in a tuxedo with a baseball cap on. Another had a fire hoodie. A red hoodie. A blue hoodie. And finally, a blue shirt with a red and blue star. Jerome, Preston, Lachlan, Rob, and Vikk. They were all here too.

"Mitch?" I heard a voice ask.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Pete and Choco. Look to your left." The voice said.

I did as Pete told to see a teen with brown hair and glasses and an Asian man in another cell.

"Oh, hi!" I said.

"Do you know where we are?" Choco asked.

"No, I just woke up myself." I replied.

"Ugh, my head." A voice said. Jerome!

"Jerome!" I say happily, hugging him.

"Hey buddy." He said.

Slowly, the rest of the pack began to wake up. Preston, Lachlan, Rob, and Vikk. We all started chatting about where we were and what we were doing here.

"Do any of you remember anything?" I asked.

They all furrowed their brows.

"No, actually." Preston said. "Why do you think we are here?"

Just then, there was a bloodcurdling scream that tore my heart. They were doing more experiments.

"No," said a voice. We looked outside our cell to see a young man with brown hair and a smirk. On his lab coat was a friendly sign, "Hello, my name is Dan"

Preston lurched against the cell door.

"WHY ARE YOU TORTURING THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE?" he yelled.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Dan said. He pulled out a device and shocked Preston, making him gasp and stumble back. Preston glared at him, clutching his arm.

"What are you doing to them?" Lachlan asked.

"You will all find out during your 'appointments'". Dan said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Again, you will find out." Dan said and he walked away.

Jerome

Mitch just looked utterly confused. Lachlan looked scared, Vikk and Rob the same. Preston was clutching his arm, grimacing. Pete and Choco looked nervous.

"I don't like this." I said.

"Nobody does." Mitch said.

Another scream ripped through the air and another.

We all knew that we were going to have to go through that, but nobody admitted it.

~The Great Mystical Melon demands there be a time skip because the author is lazy~

We were all in a huddle, including Pete and Choco. We were discussing what was happening here as screams tore through the air. Suddenly, we heard a squeak as the door opened. We all looked up to see Dan.

"Hello, folks. We are going to start your 'appointments!'" He grinned. We all stiffened. Dan checked a clipboard he was holding.

"First up is.. Rob!"

Rob looked like he was going to puke. No, he couldn't take Rob away!

Rob-a-dob-flob

No nonono..

I was about to be.. well.. whatever they do to people in there. No.

Preston

No. No. They couldn't take Rob away. Without exactly knowing what I was doing, I stood up and ran to Dan.

"No!" I said. "Take me instead."

"Preston no!" Lachlan said.

I faced Dan, a dead serious expression on my face.

"Take. Me. Instead." I repeated.

Dan smirked.

"I don't see why not! You have more of a fiery spirit instead." He said with an odd glint in his eyes.

I followed Dan out of the cell and waited as he locked the door.

"Now, please hold still as I knock you out."

"Hey, that's not necessary. I won't fight-" I was abruptly cut off as I felt a pain in the back of my head. Then everything faded to white. The last thing I heard was Rob yell,

"PRESTON!"

Rob-a-dob-flob

Preston followed Dan out of the cell and stood there as Dan locked it again.

"Now please hold still as I knock you out." He said.

"Hey, that's not necessary. I won't fight-" Dan swiftly knocked Preston out by whacking an object at the back of his head. Preston crumpled down and fell over.

"PRESTON!" I screamed. Dan grabbed Preston and dragged him along down a hall. I strained my neck until I couldn't see him any more. I sat down and sobbed.

"Preston, Preston, Preston," I sobbed. I felt a hand on my back. Vikk.

"Hey Rob, it's going to be okay. This is Preston we are talking about. He's not going down without a fight. Preston wouldn't want you to be upset about him. Rob, do it for Preston."

"But.. " I sniffled, "He protected me. How can I not be upset?"

"It's okay to be upset Rob," Pete said. "We all are. We are all worried for Preston. But we can't let our emotions get to us. Preston wouldn't want that." (A/N Therapist Pete, am I right?)

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Okay."

Preston

I woke up and found myself chained to a table. My arm was still throbbing from when Dan shocked me. I looked up to see a doctor staring at me.

"Dan!" he barked.

"Yes sir?" Dan asked, scurrying over.

"You got the wrong one!"

"This one went in place of Rob. And he seems like a better candidate"

"We'll just have to go with it I guess." The doctor said. He pulled something off a tray. A syringe, filled with some orange-yellow stuff.

A needle. I hated needles. I almost regretted my decision then immediately felt guilty. This was for Rob. Come on Preston, be strong for Rob. Do it for Rob. I sternly told myself.

"Go ahead, Doc."

"Hmm, you may be right Dan. He's much more willing." The Doctor said. He inspected the needle, and wiped my arm.

"This won't hurt a bit." He said. I sighed in relief. "It'll hurt A LOT!" he finished. I tensed up.

"Please don't tense up, it will hurt more." The doctor said. I relaxed as the doctor inserted the needle. It hurt as much as a regular needle at first, but then came the orange stuff. It BURNED!

"Gah!" I yelped. But more came. I screamed. Again and again. I bit my tongue and looked at my arm. The area where the needle was. It was throbbing and it had turned the orange yellow color. It was burning and it looked .. almost.. liquid. Was the color spreading?! Just then, it burned again.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed. This pain was unbearable. I was struggling to resist it but I was too weak to. My vision faded and the world went white.

Rob-a-don-flob

A scream echoed through the building. Preston! I would recognize that anywhere.

"It's Preston!" I whispered. Everyone gasped as the screams echoed again and again. What were they doing to him?! He was one of the toughest guys I knew. It took a lot to make him cry, let alone scream. The screams suddenly stopped. He had probably gone unconscious. Just then, I heard a voice. It was a guard.

"All of the left cells are filled. Should I take him to the far right?"

"Yes." Said a different voice. I heard marching and I saw a man being prodded along by a guard. What was odd and disturbing was the fact that the man had dog ears and a dog tail. Was it a.. hybrid?! Everyone else had noticed him. When they had walked by, everyone got in a huddle.

"That's what they are doing to Preston!" I realized and tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"That's what they would have done to me.." I said quietly.

Preston

I woke up to see the doctor standing over me. He had another syringe. It contained gray powder and a green liquid. I shied away and looked at my arm. It was now completely that orange yellow color and liquidy. Just then, I realized that the burning was everywhere. I looked at my other arm. It was orange too. I shrieked in fear. Trembling, I looked at the doctor.

He held the needle, grinning evilly. Before I could protest, he stabbed it in my orange arm. I shrieked. This one didn't burn so much as feel like little explosions going off in my body. I could fell myself changing. I shrieked again. It all hurt. Eventually, my shrieks turned to small, pitiful sobs.

"Please..Rob.." I whimpered "Please make it stop." Was I hallucinating? It felt like it. The doctor looked at me and frowned. Then his face twisted to rage.

"THIS IS ALL WRONG!" He yelled. "DAN!"

Dan scurried over.

"Yes sir?" Look at this freak! You added too much! He's not a hybrid, he's a full on lava mob!" The doctor said.

(A/N In case you didn't get that, Dan added too much lava and creeper blood. [If you don't know what that stuff is for, then you clearly haven't seen Prestons Minecraft skin.] This caused him to be a full on lava mob rather than a hybrid.)

What? A lava mob? Was that what I was now? I looked at my arms. Lava. Legs. Lava. What did my face look like?

"Can I please have a mirror?" I whimpered.

"Hahaha!" Dan laughed. "The freak wants a mirror. He handed me one and walked off cackling.

The doctor held up the mirror. My face was also lava and my face was that of a creepers. I was a freak. The doctor laughed.

"Come one freak. Time to go back to your cell."

My cell! Rob! I perked up. Wait no, then he would see me for what I now was. A freak of nature.

The doctor, mistaking my expression for one of joy, said,

"Not your old one. You only have roommates with other hybrids."

(A/N It's hard to read a creeper's emotions. If you can, then I dub you "The Creeper Whisperer".)

Jerome

We heard marching. Another hybrid? The marching came closer. A faint glow came closer. A thing made of lava with a creeper face streaked with tears walked by, being prodded by a guard. The lava creeper looked at us, with a look of despair in his eyes.

Wow. It looked like a lava mob. But weren't those rare? And it didn't look like a hybrid at all. Just a full on lava mob.

But where was Preston?

Just then, Dan stopped at our cell door.

"Jerome?" He said. I winced. I was next.

"Take me instead." I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Mitch.

"Mitch, I am not letting you get hurt for me. I can take it." I replied back.

Dan stalked over and grabbed me roughly.

"Get up." I obliged and waited for the smack on the back of the head.

BANG! Everything faded to white.

Lachlan

Jerome bravely stood up as Dan grabbed him. BANG! Dan whacked him in the back of the head and Jerome, rather ungracefully I might add, fell over. Dan dragged him off like he did Preston and Mitch started to sob.

Jerome

I woke up chained to a table. A doctor was standing over me, holding a syringe containing a brown liquid. It was just a shot? What would hurt so much? Then he stuck it in my arm. I yelped in pain as it went in, then proceeded to scream as the brown stuff went into my arm. It felt like wild animal were biting me and ripping me apart. I screamed as another wave of pain flooded in. I looked over at my throbbing arm to see fluffy brown fur covering it. I muffled another scream as the pain washed over me again. Then everything faded to white.

Benja

I heard a yelp echo through the building and then a scream. Jerome! More screams ripped through the air, then silence. Then, another muffled scream that tore at my heart. Then everything went silent. In a cell somewhere to the right of ours, I heard muffled sobs.

Preston

I heard a scream echo through the building as I laid in my cell, sobbing silently. All of my friends saw me, but no one knew it was me. When they realized that I was the freak, well, yeah. Another scream tore through the air and then I realized that could be anyone of the Pack. My sons came to life as I choked them out. Lava tears rolled down my face. I couldn't even cry right! The doctors were right. I was a freak.

Jerome

"Smelly. Wake up." A voice commanded. Well good morning to you too. Then I realized what had happened. My arm had been covered with fluffy fur. I felt my whole body, finding out it was the same for the rest of me. I felt my canines, only to find they were as sharp as knives.

The doctor got me off the table and as soon as my feet hit the ground, a wave of pain drove through me. Gritting my teeth, I stood up and a guard prodded me along. As we passed my old cell, I stared at Mitch. He was silently sobbing in a corner. The rest of the people in there were staring at me. I knew none of them recognized me. Suddenly, the guard stopped me at a cell, a light shining from it. I looked inside to see the lava mob thing sobbing in a corner much like Mitch. Lava tears rolled down his checks and onto his black hoodie, the front of which I could not see. When he heard the bang of the door being shut, he looked up, surprised to see someone else in here.

Preston

BANG!

I flinched, startled. I stopped crying and looked up, confused. There was a fluffy thing stuck in here with me, his legs wobbling. He looked at me, looking equally confused.

"Don't touch me, I'll burn you." I muttered then turned back to my corner.

"What's your name?"

Lachlan

More marching came closer as a guard prodded along a fluffy thing. It looked in our cell, mostly drawn to Mitch, who was sobbing in the corner.

Preston

"What's your name?" I looked up to see the fluffy thing sitting down in the middle of the cell, looking at me curiously.

"Just call me freak." I muttered. It's all I was anyways.

Jerome

"Just call me freak." The lava mob said. He looked so sad! I just wanted to give him a hug, but he told me not because he would burn me.

"Why?" I asked. "Is it what the doctors call you? If so, just ignore them. They called me Stinky, but I smell of roses!" I made that last statement hoping to cheer him up, but it only made him huddle into his corner more.

"Because it's what I am." I looked over to see black pools looking at me with despair. "They added too much lava and creeper blood. I am literally a full on lava mob. The only human part of me is my mind."

Wow. I was only half bacca (I had overheard the doctor say that was what I was). He was a full on mob.

"I'm half bacca." I said. Just then, a scream tore through the air.

Peter (The lazy author realized that I haven't had his or Chocos POV the whole time.)

Dan opened our cell door.

"Pete or Brandon." He said.

I stood up, already knowing what was coming. He swiftly knocked me out as Choco's eyes widened.

"Pete!"

Everything faded away.

Mitch

I heard a door creak open to see it was Pete and Choco's. I watched as Dan knocked Pete unconscious and as Choco yelled out.

"Pete!"

Peter

I woke up, feeling as if my eyes were glued shut. I opened them to see a doctor holding a syringe filled with a pale green goop. The doctor grinned evilly and stabbed it in my arm. I gasped and then the green stuff came. I screamed. It felt like I was being shoved and bruised in my own body. Like something was punching me. I let out another yelp. Then the world faded to white.

Preston

"I'm half bacca." The fluffy thing said.

Then a scream. I shrunk back. It reminded me all too much of what they did too me. After the screams were gone, the bacca came up to me.

"Why were you crying?"

I sniffled.

"My best friends are in here too. I don't know what happened to them, but they will all think I'm a f-freak!" I sobbed.

"What are their names?" The bacca asked.

"Rob, Vikk, Lachlan, Mitch, Jerome, Pete, and Choco." I whimpered sadly. The bacca froze.

Jerome

What. What. No. Was this, what?

"Preston?!" I asked.

the


	2. Chapter 2

Preston

"Preston?" The bacca asked.

"Wha-How do you know my name?" I asked, a little bit scared.

"It's me, Jerome!"

This was Jerome?! No. What had they done to him?! I gasped and looked at him. Now that I knew it was him, it was pretty easy to tell. Those were his eyes, his grin. But me, I was unrecognizable.

Jerome

Preston gasped. A flash of recognition flashed in his eyes. But if he didn't tell me who his friends were and I didn't see the fire logo on his hoodie, I would have never known who he was. I couldn't see an ounce of who he used to be. It might have been because he was miserable and sad, afraid we would think of him as a freak. This was a Preston I had never seen before. He was always cheerful and happy. I had never seen him this upset. I hated it.

Preston curled back into his corner, silently sobbing. He missed Rob.

A scream of fear echoed in the building. More tests.

Peter

I woke up, still chained up. I strained my head, trying to look at my arm. I then proceeded to scream in fear. It was all green and slimey! Through a piece of glass, I could tell my face was also that of a slimes. My glasses had fallen off somewhere, but I couldn't see them. Then, I realized that I could see fine now! That was odd. Suddenly I heard a click. I saw my arms being released from the table and a guard prodded me out.

"Let's go, Slimey." He said. I shoved myself up and got to my feet. Pain flooded through me and I stumbled. As the guard prodded me along, we passed a cell, containing 5 people, all looking severely depressed. It was Mitch, Vikk, Lachlan, Rob, and Choco! They looked at me and I saw a flash of sadness flash through their eyes. I kept my head down and sniffled. The guard then opened a door to a cell containing the glowy lava thing and the fluffy thing. It was odd though. The fluffy thing seemed to be comforting the lava creature who was sniffling in a corner. The door slammed shut and both turned to look at me.

"Hello?" I shakily asked.

"Hello!" The poofball said. (Man, I am really insulting Jerome! don't worry he's one of my favs tho) "Slime hybrid, I presume?"

"Yeah. What about you?" I asked.

"Bacca hybrid, and he's a lava mob."

The 'lava mob' flinched at this and curled back up into his corner, lava tears pouring down his face as he silently sobbed.

"It's..a touchy matter. The doctors added too much lava and creeper blood so he's a full lava mob," Said the bacca.

Jerome

BANG! Our cell door slammed shut again. Preston and I looked up to see a confused looking slime hybrid staring at us.

"Um, hello?" he asked.

"Hello!" I cheerfully replied. "Slime hybrid, I presume?"

"Yeah," said the slime. "What about you?"

"Bacca hybrid and he's a lava mob." As I said this, Preston flinched and curled back up in his corner, sobbing as tears ran down his face. A wave of guiltiness washed over me.

"It's.. a touchy matter. The doctors added too much lava and creeper blood so he's a full lava mob," I said.

Preston

"..and he's a lava mob." Jerome explained to the slime. Exactly. I was a lava mob. Just a full on freak. Sobbing, I curled back into my corner. I heard Jerome say something, but I couldn't make it out. The world was drowned out in my tears as the slime and Jerome looked awkwardly at me. I was an animal. That's all I ever would be. Rob would stop being my friend, because who wants to be friends with a freak who will burn you?

"It's okay, Mr. .." the slime said.

"Preston," I muttered. The slime's eyes widened in shock.

Peter

"Preston," the lava mob muttered.

What?! No, this depressed, miserable thing couldn't be Preston. Preston could never be that upset. Then, something else clicked. I looked at the bacca.

"Jerome?" I asked. He nodded his fluffy head.

"Pete?" he asked. I nodded as well

Wow. We were all here.

Chocobo

A slime hybrid walked by, staring at us before he turned his head to sniffle. Just then, Dan opened our cell (We all shared one now)

"Choco?"

I stood up, still thinking about Pete. I didn't realize what was happening until a dull clunk made everything fade away.

I woke up chained to a table. (Cliché much? Bad author.) A man in a lab coat stood over me holding a syringe filled with a yellow liquid. He wiped my arm a inserted it. I screamed. It felt like sharp objects poking me, again and again. Soon it felt like my body was covered in bruises. As my vision became blurry from pain, I managed to glance over at my arm, only to see that it was covered in fluffy, yellow feathers. I screamed and everything faded to white.

Peter

I heard a scream echo through the building. More and more until they finally stopped. I glanced over at Preston who was crying in a corner. Why was he so upset? Then his haunted eyes, those pools of black, stared at me with a longing look. Rob. He wanted Rob, but he was afraid Rob would think he was a monster.

Dan (bet you didn't see that coming! :))

'Choco' as he was called finally woke up. He flinched as he noticed me looking at him, then proceeded to look at himself. We had turned him to a bird hybrid, with yellow feathers and a beak and tail. He bit back a scream and I grinned in satisfaction. I quietly uncuffed him and he stared at me in fear. Good. I liked fear.

"Get up," I snarled. I poked him to his feet and marched him through the hall.

Mitch

Preston, Jerome, Pete, and now Choco had been taken from us. I sniffed, upset. Suddenly, stomping can closer as a terrified looking bird hybrid was prodded along. He opened and closed his beak but no noise came out as he hung his head in what looked like shame.

Preston

Pete and Jerome just stared at me as I cried my eyes out. This wasn't me. This couldn't be me. I wasn't a monster.

Suddenly, Dan came by again, this time holding a bird hybrid. I sniffed in my corner as I looked at him.

"Oh hi either, Choco, Mitch, Rob, or Lachlan." Jerome said.

The bird suddenly got a confused look on his face.

Choco

Dan shoved me in a cell with the slime hybrid, the fluffy thing, and the lava thing, who was curled up in a corner sobbing. The fluffy thing looked at me.

"Oh hi either Mitch, Choco, Rob, or Lachlan." He said.

How the heck did he know my name?

"Who are you?!" I asked, backing up nervously. "How the heck do you know my name? Or my friend's names for that matter?"

The slime stared at me.

"Hi Choco, I'm Pete, now a slime hybrid, Fluffy is Jerome, a bacca hybrid, and that's Preston in the corner. He's a lava mob."

Pete?! This was all of them? Why was Preston so depressed? But then, I realized something.

"Don't you mean a lava mob hybrid?" I asked Jerome.

Preston let out a loud, ragged sob and tears streaked his face. Jerome and Pete glared at me. What did I do? Wait, no. Was Preston even a hybrid?

"What did I do?" I asked, nervously as Pete and Jerome stared daggers at me. The two walked closer to me and dropping their voices to a whisper, making sure Preston couldn't hear, told me everything.

"The doctors added too much lava and creeper blood so he's not even a hybrid. This makes him think that he's a freak and that no one will want to be friends with him and you just rubbed it in!" Jerome growled angrily, showing off his sharp canines.

Wait. Half of us were already hybrids. We couldn't let that happen to the others. I spun around and looked at everyone.

"Guys, I have an idea."

Jerome

"Guys, I have an idea." Choco said, whirling around to look at us all.

"What is it, bigumms?" I asked.

"They're gonna do more experiments on the rest of the gang if we don't do something to stop them. We have to escape."

We did! I didn't want anything to happen to the rest of the Pack, for them to be like us, or worse, like Preston, most of all Mitch.

"How?" a raspy voice said. We all turned around to see a lava mob, tear streaks running down his face. Preston had removed himself from his corner and was standing up shakily, his fire logo exposed. He had a new glint in his eyes, not the depressed one, which I had actually grown used to seeing. His eyes were more like the Preston I knew, and a shaky grin was spread across his face.

"PRESTON!" I screamed, running over to hug him and recoiling back right after remembering that he was made of lava. He flinched and took a step back. Oh no! Had I just brought him back to his former state? But he fought the depression and the grin came back.

Choco walked over to Preston's corner, looking at how melted the stone was from Preston's lava pressing up against it and melting it. Preston looked really uncomfortable.

"Hey Preston?" Choco said.

"Yeah, Choco?"

"If you can do this to a stone wall, do you think you would be able to do the same to the bars?"

Preston grinned, probably happy to find out that his new form wasn't entirely useless.

"I can try," he said, small flames crawling up his arm. Preston walked to the door and pretty much liquified himself. He wrapped completely around the bar and his lava seemed to merge together. It also seemed as though he was leaking onto the floor. We backed up, slightly disturbed. Soon we heard a sizzling noise as the lava that was formerly Preston melted it. When there was a gaping hole, then lava slid off and reverted back to Preston. He had a proud grin.

"I didn't know that you could do that." I said.

"Neither did I," Preston said. As we were about to step through the door, Preston suddenly got a terrified look in his eyes as he froze up.

"Preston?" I said, waving my paw in front of his eyes. But Preston didn't appear to notice. He had broken out in a sweat and had a panic attack. Suddenly, he fell to the ground and curled into a ball, mumbling to himself.

"Rob? No, Rob! It's me! No, stay here! Rob! Rob!" Preston cried out, sweating profusely. Again, Preston was afraid of what Rob would think of him.

"Preston!" Pete commanded. "Snap out of it!" Preston flinched and stared at Pete.

"But.. Rob," he said.

"Is still trapped here. And it's up to us to get him out."

We all silently stepped through, army crawling to our former cell. What we saw broke our hearts. Mitch, Vikk, Rob, and Lachlan were all sobbing their hearts out as Dan stood above them.

"Mitchell."

NOOO! He would not take Mitch even if our lives depended on it. Preston and I slowly snuck behind Dan.

Mitch

We were all crying as we thought about the four we had lost. Suddenly Dan came in. As we stared at him in anger, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a flash of light.

"Mitchell." Dan said. No! He was going to take me now! The rest of us couldn't stand much more of this! Suddenly I saw the lava thing and the fluffy thing sneak behind Dan. I stared at them in shock. The fluffy put his finger to his lips.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dan screamed suddenly. The lava thing had wrapped himself around Dan, burning him and the fluffy thing was biting him. Even though I hated Dan, this was still something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy who actually happened to be Dan.

Dan had fallen to the ground writhing in pain, his face red and raw. There was blood everywhere. The fluffy thing had kept his paw over Dan's mouth, preventing him from alerting other guards while the lava thing had almost liquified himself and wrapped entirely around what used to be Dan, killing him. The two creatures stood up, beckoning the bird and the slime. As they walked towards as, we backed up against the wall, terrified.

As soon as the foursome saw our faces, a look of sadness overtook them, especially the lava thing.

Shakily, I stood up.

"Get away from us you freaks!" I expected them to kill me next, but instead, the lava mob just ran out of the room, sobbing as droplets of lava were left behind him. The fluffy thing just glared at me, looking like a wild animal, baring his teeth, growling, and his eyes had turned yellow, before running off behind the lava thing who was leaving a trail of soot and lava drops..

"Look what you did to Preston!" he growled, showing his sharp canines. "He was already depressed enough as it is!" The bird and slime followed him, glaring at me as well.

What?! Preston? The lava mob was Preston? Slowly, reality hit me as I realized I had just severely insulted my best friends. I sunk to the ground as Vikk, Lachlan, and Rob just stared at me in shock. What had I done?

Preston

"Get away from us, you freaks!" Mitch yelled as he shakily stood up. I knew it. I knew they would hate us. I teared up and charged out of the room and back into our old cell. I leaned into my corner again and sobbed my eyes out. I knew they wouldn't accept us. Suddenly Jerome ran in with me, followed by Pete and Choco.

"I told you they would hate us. Did you see their faces? Mitch even called us freaks." I sobbed. The stone is my corner continued to melt even more as I sobbed, causing me to move to another. The only people who now understood me were Pete, Choco, and Jerome and they barely understood it themselves. Because they were hybrids. I was not. I never would be.

Rob

We all glared at Mitch as Preston ran off, followed by Jerome the poofball, Pete the slime, and Choco the bird. Mitch had just severely insulted them.

"What have you done, Mitch?" I asked quietly.

The next thing I knew, we were out army crawling to a cell with a couple melted bars. There we could hear Preston.

"I told you they would hate us. Did you see their faces? Mitch even called us freaks." He sobbed. They were already feeling insecure about this? Well we just made it worse. Jerome had walked up to Preston, making sure not to touch him.

"Hey, Preston, it's okay. If they don't want to accept us as friends even in our current state, then they aren't really our friends." Jerome said softly.

"Bu-t, Rob. I miss him!" Preston sobbed. He did? I sniffed quietly. I missed him so much, but he was so different now. I didn't know if I could. (Naughty Rob. Don't judge a book by its cover.)

"And I miss Mitch, but it doesn't look like Mitch misses us very much and that's his loss, not yours. You are a great person, even now, and if he can't accept that, well again, that's his problem."

"You are the nicest cactus jones I've ever met, Jerome."

I couldn't bear it anymore. I burst into the cell screaming,

"PRESTON!" His black eyes looked up at me. The second he realized it was me, he shrunk back into a corner, his head in between his knees. He let out several, quiet, short, ragged sobs.

"I'm just a monster, a freak. Everyone knows it. You just confirmed it." he cried.

Vikk

As Rob tried to comfort Preston, I pulled Jerome over.

"Why is Preston convinced he's a freak?" I asked.

"When the doctors did the… experiments, they inserted blood. For me, they added bacca blood. But for Preston, they added lava and creeper blood. But they added too much so he's a full lava mob. And when the doctors figured that out, they called him a freak." Jerome explained. "And Preston was scared of what Rob would think of him and when Mitch called him a freak, it just made things so much worse."

Wow, poor Preston. He had gone through so much more than we had imagined. I whirled around and glared at Mitch.

"Do you know what you've done?!"

A/N: I really need your feedback on a question. Should I keep doing long chapters that are less frequently updated? Or should I use shorter chapters that can be updated more? Thank you all for reading! Peace, my seedlings!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will continue doing long chapters. And I got a very rude comment a couple days ago. (more details on my WattPad account on chapter 2 of this story) It has been deleted (New update- It actually wasn't. I thought it was because I didn't see it in my comments but it just hadn't shown up) but please if you don't like this story, please help me improve it.

Enjoy the chappie! And tiddythesamuri007, yes it kind of is suicidal. I didn't actually mean for it to be. (What the heck goes on inside my head?!)

Preston

Inside my little corner, I sobbed. Mitch hated me. The rest of the gang probably hated me. I could hear Jerome going over to talk to Vikk, probably telling him to stay away from me. Because who would want to be friends with a monster like me? A monster who could freaking (I don't swear) liquefy themselves and kill someone by wrapping around them?

Their terrified faces still haunted me. Even Jerome who knew what I was was still terrified. I tried so hard to help them and they hate me instead. But none of them know. None of them know this pain. None of them know the monster inside of me, yearning to get out.

Vikk

"Do you know what you've done?!" I hissed at Mitch.

"What?" he asked.

"YOU JUST INSULTED PRESTON!" I screamed at him, glancing at the lava mob sobbing in a corner. "Preston was already very insecure!"

"What do you mean he was already insecure?" Mitch asked.

"You are such an idiot." I growled at him before tugging him to our old cell (DON'T JUDGE THE FACT THAT NO OTHER GUARDS NOTICE)

"Preston had too much lava and creeper blood added so he is a full lava mob," I started. Mitch had already dropped to the floor. He looked up at me, his eyes hollow.

"What have I done?!" He whispered.

"The doctors called him a freak so he was afraid of what we would think of him and you come along and rub it in. And the fact that one of his best friends says it? Preston feels hated."

Mitch was sobbing by now, curled into a ball.

"What have I done, what have I done, what have I done?!" He mumbled quietly.

Preston

I heard footsteps stomping on the floor as a figure ran in.

"PRESTON!" it yelled. I looked up, only to see Rob staring back at me, careful not to touch me. I flinched as Rob made eye contact with me and I looked away, desperate to stop those eyes, that were probably just judging every new feature on my body.

"Oh, Preston," he muttered quietly, but loud enough that I could hear it.

"What?!" I fired back. "You think I'm a freak too?"

Rob's eyes widened in horror. He did not mean for me to hear that. Well too bad. I did. Everyone was in a different cell at those point, so it was just me and Rob.

"Just go away. You shouldn't have to look at a freak anymore than you have to." I mumbled into my knees. My best friend had just insulted me and it hurt worse than anything I had ever experienced in my life. A sorrowful look came over Rob's face as he too, left the room. I was alone.

Rob

"Just go away. You shouldn't have to look at a freak anymore than you have to." He muttered. I immediately felt a pang of guilt as I saw the look on his face. Even though it was a creepers, (Creeper Whisperer) I could still see the self-consciousness, sadness, fearfulness, and a mix of other emotions. Sadness suddenly became the dominant emotion as I backed out of the cell and ran back to our other cell.

Mitch was curled into a ball with a haunted, guilty look on his face while Jerome sat next to him, glaring at Vikk. Vikk was keeping his head down, avoiding Jerome's eyes while Lachlan, Pete, and Choco were all pretending nothing had happened and were chatting.

But as I walked in, they all snapped their heads up.

"Rob?" Choco asked. "Where's Preston?" Guilt flooded into my mind as I turned my head down. How would I tell them?

Pete

"Rob?" Choco asked. "Where's Preston?" Rob suddenly got an odd look on his face and looked downwards.

"Rob?" I gently prodded.

Rob looked back up and I immediately recognized the look. Guilt. What had happened to Preston?

"I- He overheard me accidentally insult him so he told me to leave, that I shouldn't have to look at him anymore than I had to." Rob quietly admitted.

Jerome jumped up and ran up to Rob, grabbing the collar of his shirt, growling menacingly.

"How does one 'accidentally insult' someone?" Jerome roared baring his sharp canines.

Rob shrunk back in fear, terrified.

"I-I was looking at him.. and I said under my breath 'Oh Preston' but he heard and I didn't want him to because.. because.." he trailed off.

"WHY?!" Jerome almost yelled. None of us made an effort to stop him because we agreed.

Rob's voice dropped down to almost a whisper.

"I thought he was a freak too."

Jerome

"I thought he was a freak too."

Oh my gosh. That idiot. Deep inside I silently agreed and I knew it was wrong. We were judging a book by its cover but it was hard to see past those dark, haunted eyes, especially since Preston didn't act like, well, Preston.

I released him and let myself cool down before shaking my head and retreating to the back of the room to Mitch.

Rob was supposedly Preston's best friend for Pete's sake (haha I made a pun.. Oh.. not funny? I'll go now..) and he insults him now? How must Preston be feeling right now? I tried to imagine myself as a creature that my best friends were scared of- I immediately felt a pang of guilt- and I immediately felt scared. Just pure fear. Then a little bit of sadness. Oh my gosh. What had we done to him?! We were all so wrapped up in thought and misery that no one heard the anguished sobs of a broken-hearted lava mob a few cells down..

Preston (Ooh.. This is gun be good! Get some popcorn!)

"I thought he was a freak too.." Rob stated. What?! No, no, nononono. This was exactly what I was terrified of. And it was just confirmed. Rob officially thought I was a freak too. Just like everyone else.

(Jeez, this is getting intense and I haven't even gotten to the good part!")

I slowly crawled back to my own cell, in solitary. I curled up in my corner and sobbed my heart out, not caring if anyone heard me. They could do anything to me, torture me, kill my family,

(Melon- hehe i'm crazy

Preston- wut

Melon- YOU HEARD NOTHING)

but nothing could amount to this pain. My best friend ever hated me.

How could I escape this?

Wait. Escape. I could just physically escape. I ran over to my mostly melted corner. Wait, was that.. light?I immediately shoved my whole body against that tiny glimmer of light, that tiny glimmer of hope.

 _Sizzle.. sizzle_ I heaved and panted as I pushed against the rock with all my strength. The harder I pushed, the more it melted. I paused and panted, my hands on my knees. That tiny glimmer of hope was getting bigger. I decided to aim it upwards, so it was at an angle. I shoved until I had melted myself a little cave. The light was shining more. I pushed threw that hole until my fist stuck through. I moved it around in a circular motion until I could fit both arms in. Then my head. My body. My legs.

Grass. Air. Blue sky. Trees. Dirt. Birds. I could see all of them. I was out in the open.

I was free. I was free. I WAS FREE!But wait. What about Rob? Vikk? Lachlan, Mitch, Jerome, Pete, Choco? What about them? Well, I couldn't just sashay into the cell and let them insult me more. I don't think I could take anymore of it.

 **Leave them. They can find the way out themselves.** a deep, non-human voice said.

"Who the heck are you?!" I asked fearfully. The voice didn't reply. But it had a point. Someone would surely go in here to check on me. They aren't that heartless. But by then, I would be long gone. But no. Friends don't leave each other. Even if I wasn't their friend anymore, they were my friends, if that makes sense. I would have to wait for the right time. As of right now, I had to get brewing.

Rob

What was Preston doing? Was he okay? I quickly scurried back to his cell, only to find… nothing.

"Preston?!"

I ran around the cell, looking under the beds, everywhere, but I could not see that familiar lava glow. I looked at his corners. Something seemed.. off. I walked over to the melted stone and gasped. A tunnel! Had Preston escaped? I wandered through the short tunnel. When it sloped up, I could see.. light! I poked my head out to see I was in hole next to the prison.

A sign rested near the hole.

Here you go. Don't worry about me, I've already escaped and you don't need to worry about seeing this freak ever again. ~Preston

Oh, sweet, wonderful Preston. Even after we disowned him, he didn't hesitate to help us.

I ran back down the tunnel, crawled back to the cell, and gathered the guys.

"Guys! Preston's escaped!" I cried happily.

Everyone snapped their heads towards me.

"Wha-"

But they were suddenly cut off.

"Dan?!" A voice called. "Dan you idiot? Where the heck is Mitch?"

"Sir, I cannot find Dan anywhere. Maybe we should check Mitchell's cell?"

"Good idea."

We all looked at each other, then Dan's corpse that we had not gotten rid of in horror. Thumps echoed through the hall. They came closer and closer until we saw a guard.

"Dan? Are you WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT DID YOU CREATURES DO TO HIM?!" the guard screamed in horror as he he saw Dan's burned and mutilated corpse. (hehe I had lots of detail) The shouts attracted many other guard who all froze. After getting over the initial shock of seeing a dead body (this autocorrected to bush?!) of one of their coworkers, they all grinned insanity.

"Looks like we'll have lots of new 'experiments' today."

The guards advanced towards us and we all huddled together in fear. Until a small voice piped up.

"Um.. Sirs? Where's the lava mob?"

The guards all froze and scanned us, like we were hiding him. We were all petrified, so no one noticed the flash of light. Out of the silence, a glowing, liquid light seeped in, wrapping around all of the guard's legs. At first the guards just looked down, disgusted and shook it off.

But then came the screaming. The light wrapped around all of them, drawing them closer together. Soon any inch of human was covered. From seemingly out of nowhere, a bulge of light resembling an arm thrust out. It held a glass containing an orangish pink liquid.

I grabbed it quickly and popped open the top. I handed it to Jerome who sniffed it.

"Fire resistance."

He quickly drew us all together and threw the bottle down. The liquid coated us and orange particles surrounded us. We all looked at each other and grinned.

"Preston." We all simultaneously mouthed.

The light spat out the bodies who were all gasping, their breathing ragged. It was clear that they would be dead soon. Then the light changed. It became more humanoid, a familiar creeper face on its head.

Preston glared down at the burnt, scorched humans.

"I'm right here, idiots. That's why you don't mess with my friends."

All the guards gaped at him before Preston dropped a droplet of lava on all of them, killing them.

"PRESTON!" I shrieked like a fan girl before hugging him.

Preston

Rob flew into me hugging me. I flinched in shock before remembering the fire resistance potion I had given them, and hugged him back. The rest of my friends ran into the hug too.

"Why did you come back?" Rob asked, looking at me.

"I didn't listen to him."

"Who?" Rob asked, confused.

"He told me to leave you behind. I couldn't. Even if you guys hated me, to me, you guys are still my best friends."

Rob still looked confused about who 'he' was but he was still happy nonetheless.

"We could never hate you. Not after you just saved our lives."

"But you said I was a freak." I said back, upset.

"And we were all idiots for thinking that Preston. Now let's get out of here!" Choco said.

And we did.

A/N- So, guys, I have two ideas/questions. So, number one, do you guys like the little A/Ns I put in the story in parentheses? Please let me know.

Number two, for each chapter, I will choose the first 4 questions ABOUT ME, THIS, OR MY OTHER STORIES. (THESE ONLY) from the comments, 2 from my Wattpad version and 2 from my version. (of course if I don't get two on one of the sites, I will get 4 some other way. If I don't get 4 in total, we'll, we will have to make do with what we have.

Thanks for reading! Bye bye my seedlings! Btw, what or who do you think the mysterious voice in Preston's head was? Shoutouts in the next chapter to whoever gets it right! (sorta kinda not really hint in the first chappie)

AND BTW, DAN IS NOT MEANT TO BE DANTDM. I WAS THINKING OF AN EVIL HENCHMAN NAME AND DAN CAME TO ME.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- So, questions! I haven't gotten any yet but I will tell you guys about me a little bit.

My name is Katelyn. I play Minecraft PE. I have a laptop but do not have Minecraft on it. I am big fans of JeromeASF, PrestonPlayz, PeteZahHutt, SkydoesMinecraft, the rest of the Pack, and more!

I am writing chapters on my other stories as of right now as well. I am not updating them yet because I had an account on fan fiction in 6th grade, but I had WAYYY too many stories and I did not have enough time to update all of them so I lost control of them all so I left the account.

Btw, the voice in Preston's head last chapter was Herobrine.

So.. Onto the story!

Preston

We quickly, quietly, crawled to the tunnel and as the rest of the gang crawled through, I melted some stone and dripped it down to block the tunnel. I climbed through after this and greeted everyone else. They all instantly swarmed me with hugs of gratitude.

"Thank you so much!" Lachlan cried.

After everyone had hugged me and the fire resistance potion ran out, we started heading away from the prison. There was a forest to our right and plains to our left. From what I could see, it looked like there was a little town in the distance.

Jerome

We all trudged on ahead, Preston taking the lead. Lava droplets left behind him scorched the grass and cooled into obsidian. Rob picked one up and put it in his pocket. He noticed me staring at him oddly.

"To keep him close," he said quietly. I nodded and trudged on ahead. Pete was bouncing along. Literally. He had climbed a tree and jumped off and had started to literally bounce. (Shut up, just roll with it)

Soon, in the distance, I could see a little town.

"Hey guys! Look!" I shouted, pointing at said town.

"Yeah, I saw that a while ago," Preston said. Wow. Did lava mobs have eagle eyes or something? Hmm. We walked towards the town, with Mitch and I chatting, Vikk, Lachlan, Rob, and Choco a little bit behind us, and Pete with Preston.

"If it's not to awkward to ask," Mitch said, "Can I feel your fur?"

Umm.. That was kind of awkward. I nodded my head anyways. Mitch poked my neck and I giggled. It tickled.

"OH MY GOSH JEROME YOU ARE SO FLUFFY!" Mitch practically screamed fluffing my head. Preston, Pete, Choco, Lachlan, Rob, and Vikk looked at me awkwardly. I grinned sheepishly. Vikk came up behind me and poked me as well.

"HE'S RIGHT!" Vikk screamed like a fan girl.

"Well, let's play a fun game of pet the bacca!" I said, sitting on a stump as people patted my head. "Oh, geez, a little rough there Rob!" I grimaced, looking up at Rob, rubbing my head.

Preston was hanging behind, looking lonely and left out as people swarmed around me. I grinned at him and pulled out a potion. I threw it at everyone's feet and we were all instantly covered in orange particles.

"PET THE BACCA ULTIMATE!" Mitch yelled. Preston smiled at me and poked me.

"OH MA GAWSH YOU GUYS ARE RIGHT! JEROME PLEASE BECOME MY PILLOW." Preston shrieked, hugging me. I grinned and hugged him back.

"Well, let's get going guys!" Choco said. We nodded and started heading towards the village. As we drew closer, we could start to see people. There were people farming, picking and planting crops. I could see some stands set up to sell items and some children playing. One girl was chasing a ball, and she ran out of the village. We had come to the gates and were just standing there awkwardly.

Why? Well, Preston obviously couldn't go into the village and Pete, Choco, and I would probably scare all the citizens half to death, but Mitch, Rob, Lachlan, and Vikk were too stubborn to go in without us.

"Just freaking go already!" I said impatiently.

The girl saw me yell at them and looked at us. When she saw me, she suddenly looked delighted, like I was a stuffed toy. When she ran her eyes over Pete and Choco, her grin only grew. Then.. Then she saw Preston.

The girl's grin disappeared and her lips started to tremble. Her eyes grew wide with fear, and she ran off screaming, leaving her ball behind. Preston had almost the same reaction, except for the running off and screaming. His eyes welled up with lava tears. He stumbled over to a large rock and sat on it as the tears started to flow.

"Preston?" I called. He looked up at me, his face streaked with tears. I looked into the eyes of a broken lava mob. He looked so fragile.

"Why does everyone hate me?" he whispered. "Why?!"

I didn't have an answer. I could just stand there awkwardly.

Preston

The girl looked at me and in fear, screamed. Why?! Why?! Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I let them flow. They blocked my vision and I stumbled over to a stone and sat on it, ignoring the sympathetic glances I got.

"Preston?" I heard Jerome call. I slowly looked up, heart broken.

Jerome looked at me, probably evaluating my feelings. Why did this happen to me? I kept trying to act human, like nothing had happened, but this was breaking me. The more they hurt me, the more the monster inside wanted to get out. Probably one more and he would be free.

"Why does everyone hate me?" I whispered. "Why?"

Jerome could do nothing more. He walked over to me, the orange particles floating up. He put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched at the touch.

"One more." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked.

"If I get my feelings hurt one more time, I'll probably snap."

"Huh?" Jerome looked lost. I didn't blame him. It probably was confusing.

Mitch came over to me as well.

"Hey, Preston, it's okay," he said in an attempt to comfort me. Rage started to swell up in me, because no, it was not. Nothing was okay about this. Control it! Control it Preston!

I couldn't. I stood up, angry.

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! NONE OF YOU KNOW THIS PAIN! ONLY PETE, CHOCO, AND JEROME CAN SHARE THIS, AND THEY DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND IT THEMSELVES! YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE FOR THE DOCTOR TO SAY THERE'S BEEN A MISTAKE AND THAT YOU ARE A FULL FREAK, NOT A HYBRID. AND NOT JUST ANY. SOMETHING THAT SCARES PEOPLE!" I panted. My rant had exhausted me. Then it happened. The worst thing that could have happened to my already damaged soul.

Mitch took a step back.

"I knew it." I whispered, defeated. "I knew you were sacred of me."

As Mitch's face filled with horror and guilt, I turned around. And I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could handle.

Pete

Preston stopped yelling and panted, gasping for air. Then, Mitch took a step back. In that short time, I could see the anger in Preston's eyes turn to sadness, depression, the final crack that destroyed an already broken lava mob. A look of surrender.

"I knew it," he whispered. "I knew you were scared of me." Then he ran. Into the forest. Soon, his faint glow faded away, leaving us no clue as to where he went.

Preston

I ran to an area I knew well. Deep in the forest, there lay a Nether Portal. I used this to get the blaze rods and magma cream for the potions I brewed. Quickly checked to make sure no one was following me, I jumped in. And in that nauseating purple swirl, I let him free.

"Go ahead." I whispered. "Be free." And he worked at it. When I became free from the portal, as I ran towards a pool of lava, I could feel my memories being stripped away and being replaced with new instincts. As I jumped in the lava, I was a new creature entirely. I now had the mind of a lava mob as well. Gone were my human memories.

I hissed in happiness as the lava touched mine. As I climbed out, I could see a faint purple glow in the distance. What was that? I looked at it oddly before looking around. I could see a pair of coal black eyes staring at me. They stalked towards me, looking at me. Then, I saw him. Another lava mob. He had a scowl on his face and a scar across one eye.

"Who are you?" he asked in Lavhotian (totally made up language).

"Preston." I hissed back. "I am new to this area. I do not remember anything else before coming here."

"My name is Fuso. I am the alpha of the Nyiragongo (some volcano) Tribe," the lava mob hissed at me. "Now 'Preston', if you wish to stay, you must defeat a member of the tribe in battle. If you fail, you will die."

Fuso let out a piercing shriek and more dark eyes poked out. There were more lava mobs! I looked at them all as they stared at me.

Fuso looked at one in the front.

"This is my second-in-command, Tali. Tali, this is a newcomer, Preston. Now Preston, you must battle one of the tribe members in battle if you wish to stay." Tali glared at me, with hatred in his eyes.

I looked at the group, all staring at me curiously. Then, I met one's eyes.

"I choose.. Tali."

"Are you sure? Tali has never been defeated in battle before." Fuso asked. I nodded. The tribe formed a circle around Tali and I chanting as we both got on all fours, hissing. We each waited for each other to make the first move, before Tali did, jumping at me and clawing me before I could dodge. I hissed in pain before coming back at him.

I clawed at Tali and the whole fight went back and forth, both of us covered in blood before Tali defeated me.

I collapsed to the floor, grimacing in pain as Tali stalked around me, gloating. Fuso walked up to me with a bucket in his hand.

"Too bad, Preston. I really kind of liked you. But, you failed. And that means death." With that, he tipped the bucket. Water. As it started to flow, it landed on one of my feet. I shrieked in pain as my foot slowly darkened and hardened. Then, some came onto my arm, I screamed. II flinched and closed my eyes, waiting for more.

It didn't come. I looked up to see Fuso frozen in place as a figure drew closer.

Rob

We all charged into the woods after Preston. The little obsidian stones showed us the way and we were soon led to a Nether Portal.

"We can't all go in there." I said. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"We only need to send one person." Choco said.

"I'll go." I said. The other guys looked at me with doubt shining in their eyes. "Please." I said.

And without waiting for a response, I jumped in. The sickening purple swirl made me feel ill. But I ignored it. I looked back at the other guys. Most of them looked worried. But Pete, Choco, and Jerome all grinned at me and saluted. I grinned back as they faded from my view.

I found myself in a dark red area, filled with lava. The Nether.

"Preston?!" I called. "Preston?"

I got no reply. That was kind of what I expected. I walked further into the Nether until the portal was just a faint glow. It was warm in here. I silently cursed myself for not bringing the fire resistance potions, but oh well. Too late now.

Then a shriek of pain echoed through the area, followed by a scream. I flinched, scared. Then, in the distance, I could see two glowing figures, one standing over the other who was collapsed on the floor. The two were surrounded by other glowing creatures. Where they the source of the screaming? Then, the two in the middle stared at me.

Preston

Fuso and I stared at the approaching figure.

"Please, sir, if I kill this creature, may I stay?"

Fuso seemed to think about it.

"I guess. But I doubt you could." He released me from his grasp and propped me upright. I flinched as I put weight on my obsidianized foot. I took another look at the creature. It was wearing a blue piece of cloth on its upper body, a black piece of cloth on its lower body, and something on its feet. There was no lava on it as far as I could see. That was odd. Well, that was about to change.

Dropping to all fours, I grinned and then winched since two of my limbs had become obsidian. I proceeded to charge at the creature as it jumped back in fear.

Rob

The creature on the floor stood up, dropped to all fours, and charged at me. I stumbled back in shock. The creature looked like it was made of lava and it had a creeper face?! Preston?!

"Preston!" I happily shouted. But there was no response on Preston's face. Just anger. His eyes, once coal black, were now a deep shade of red.

When Preston reached me, he leaped up and shoved me over. I shouted in pain at the burning and stumbled backwards to charge towards the portal. I looked back to see the angry lava mob chasing me, flinching at each step. Why was he doing that? Why was he trying to kill me? I charged up the hill leading to the Nether Portal and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Preston gaining ground. Just as I reached the portal, Preston leaped at me, shoving me in.

He liquified himself and wrapped himself around me, burning me even further, as I fought to keep him off me and keep myself in the portal. Just as we were teleported, he changed back and pushed me again. I shrieked in agony as the world faded away.

Jerome

We stood by the portal, awaiting Rob's return, when a shriek came from it . We all jumped back in shock as a blur of orange and yellow shoved a flash of blue through the portal, landing them a couple yards away. Rob and Preston! I ran up to greet them happily.

But Rob wasn't moving and Preston was circling Rob, hissing and growling. Then I saw Rob.

Rob was covered in burns from head to toe, and his blue hoodie was scorched and in tatters. PrePrestons looking at us, and then I saw his blood red eyes. Preston was about to leap on him, when suddenly, I jumped in, dragging Rob away.

Preston

I shoved the creature through the purple thing and we came though, landing a couple yards away. But we weren't in the Nether anymore. I looked around in awe. There were brown sticks and green things on them. I was standing on some soft green stuff. This place felt familiar somehow, like I had been here, but I was almost certain I hadn't been.

I shook my head and circled the creature again, trying to figure out how to kill him. Then, I looked up. 6 figures were looking at me. 3 of them were like the creature who was now laying unconscious. There was also a fluffy thing and a green thing and a yellow thing with a beak. I was about to jump on the creature when suddenly a blur of brown flashed underneath me as the fluffy thing snatched the creature out from under me.

I hissed in anger and was about to leap at him, when the green thing walked out.

"Preston!" It shouted. I cocked my head. How did it know my name?

"Why did you do this to Rob?" Rob? Was that the name of the creature? Rob… Rob.. ROB! I shook my head, memories flowing in. Oh my gosh. What had I done to Rob? I stood up shakily and walked over to them, but Jerome held him back from me.

"Get away from us, Preston!"

Jerome

I held Rob away from the advancing lava mob.

"Get away from us, Preston!" And in that moment, I saw his eyes. They were back to normal and I saw the hurt in them.

Preston looked at us in despair.

"What have I done?"

A/N: And there is another chappie! I am sorry this one is a little late, I was very busy with school and I had to go shopping :/ Blah. So.. bai! Peace out, my beautiful seedlings!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So.. I was listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons and what the crap it perfectly fits the storyline. Illuminati confirmed. And I am so proud of myself. So far all of my chappies have been over 2,100 words! So here's the next chappie!

Preston

Jerome stood protectively over Rob as I regained my memories.

"What have I done?!" I whimpered.

"Preston?" Jerome asked. "It's you, right?"

I nodded, trying not to cry. I slowly tried to stand up, but, when I put my weight on my injured leg, I let out a cry and fell over. So I started to crawl to Rob instead.

"Mate, are you okay?" Lachlan asked. "What's up with your leg?"

I drew back, not really wanting to talk about it, but their inquisitive stares finally made me.

"When I was in the Nether and the lava mob took over-"

"Hold on, stop it right there. What do you mean by, 'the lava mob took over'?" Mitch asked.

"When I was attacking you, it wasn't really me. The lava mob inside of me, the monster, took over. I let him." I cried.

I bit my tongue as the rest of the guys stared at me. Great. Now in addition to being a freak, I have multiple personalities.

"Go on." Choco said.

"When I went to the Nether, some tribe of lava mobs found me and they said if I wanted to stay, I had to fight one of the tribe members to stay or I would die. I lost my battle and they started to pour water on me. They got my whole leg and part of my arm. But before they could kill me, Rob came and they said if I killed him, I could stay." I said quietly.

Jerome

I listened to Preston's story almost crying myself. The poor guy. Looking at his obsidianized limbs, something occurred to me.

"Will the obsidian come off?" I asked.

"I think so. There was a lot more before." Preston replied. I looked up. Stars were started to come out and I yawned.

"Let's go to bed," I sighed. They all nodded and we went inside of a tent (DON'T ASK QUESTIONS) except for Preston, who would probably burn the place down. I lay down in my bed, the events of today rushing in my mind until I conked off. (I love the word conked)

Preston

Quickly splashing another fire resistance potion on Rob from our seemingly endless pile, I dragged the unconscious man outside. This was going to hurt me so much.

I quickly wrote up a note and placed it next to Rob. Then, I did something I had never done before. I closed my eyes and prayed it would work. Pointing my arms at Rob, I concentrated on what I liked about him. His kindness, his humor, his willing to forgive.. The list was endless. Pink flames shot out of my fingers and circled Rob, lighting up the sky and lifting him up.

I gasped in pain as I saw a phantom ghost of myself rip out of my chest and circle Rob. The flames got noticeably duller and I soon became exhausted. But it worked. Panting and gasping in pain, the world spinning, I saw Rob being lowered to the ground, all of his burns healed. I grinned in happiness as the world faded away.

Vikk

I woke up from a good sleep and sat on the edge of the bed. Mitch, Jerome, Lachlan, Pete, and Choco were all still sleeping peacefully.

Wait. Where the heck was Rob? I rushed outside to see him sleeping on the grass, his breathing slow and even, for the first time since he had gotten back from the Nether. But what shocked me the most was the fact that he was completely healed. Preston lay unconscious a couple yards away, noticeably weaker and his lava glow duller.

"What the-" Then I noticed the note next to Rob. I quickly grabbed it and scanned it quickly, my mind racing. I set it next to Rob, and looked at Preston, who was curled up in a ball in pain. He was breathing quickly, still unconscious.

Rob

My whole body hurt. It burned all over. Why would Preston do this? Why would he attack me? Was he okay? Suddenly, the pain faded away,

all of it. Um, okay? Sure. I was fine with it. It meant wouldn't have to go through this suffering anymore.

~Time skip to morning~

Slowly, the blackness surrounding me faded away, opening my world to birds chirping and trees.

"He's awake!" Vikk cried.

I slowly cracked open my other eye to see all of the guys staring at me. They all had worried expressions on their faces. Wait, where was Preston?

I slowly sat up, looking around at my surroundings. I was laying on the ground, a note next to me, an unconscious lava mob a couple yards away. I flinched and scrambled away wildly, expecting excruciating pain to come.

But it didn't. I looked at my arms, to see perfectly fine, unblemished skin.

"Wha- How?" I asked, looking up at them all. "How the heck am I fine? Why is Preston unconscious?"

Vikk answered my questions.

"Read that note."

Oh! The note! I had forgotten about it. I grabbed it and read it hurriedly.

 _Hey Rob. It's Preston. I just want to say, I am sooo sorry. That wasn't me. It couldn't be me. I would never hurt you._

 _I thought you were going to die. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did. But somehow I knew I had another power. I_ ca _n heal people. But it comes at a price. I need to sacrifice some of my life force. So as of right now, I am probably unconscious. Please don't wake me up, it hurts so much. I don't know how long it will take for me to heal completely, but please don't wake me_.

 _Most importantly, pleas forgive me. I am so sorry. It wasn't me. It was the monster inside_.

 _Preston_

I finished reading the note and looked up in confusion. What did he mean by 'the monster?'

I looked over at the lava mob, who was grinning peacefully. I scanned his whole body, silently asking him for answers.

Then I noticed something I hadn't before. His right leg and left arm were covered in a black substance. It had a glassy look to it. Was that… obsidian?

I cautiously walked over to him and poked it. It was warm, but not emitting heat like the rest of him. Preston hissed and curled up when I touched it and I silently cursed myself. If I woke him up..

But the lava mob stayed sleeping, occasionally twitching. I then saw that his lava glow was noticeably weaker. It was pulsing brighter as every second went by though. That was probably him healing.

~Another time skip cuz the all powerful Melon is lazy and tired and wants to sleep. This is like a day later~

We were in our tent eating lunch, still waiting for Preston to wake up. The glow was still getting stronger and it was almost normal. We heard a crackle behind us and I turned around. A faint glow stood in the doorway, belonging to a sleepy looking lava mob who was rubbing his eyes.

"PRESTON!" I screeched like a fan girl.

The rest of the guys all looked up and when they saw Preston, their faces lit up like a lightbulb.

"Are you okay?" Choco asked.

"I think so?" Preston shrugged.

"Should we keep going?" Mitch asked.

"Where?!" I asked, getting angry. We were wandering nowhere.

"Away from that lab!" Mitch replied.

Preston flinched and looked down, his eyes welling with tears. We all glared at Mitch.

"What?!" he asked.

~Yet another time skip because it is 12:00 at night and I want to get this chapter out. About a week later~

Preston

I.. kept snapping. The more it took over, the longer he was in control, and someday, he would be in control of my own body longer than I would.

Oh no. It was happening again. I fell to the ground in agony.

"Go! He's coming!" I screeched. The guys all looked at me, then each other in fear and took off running. I smiled happily. They were safe for now.

"Augh!" I screamed. The more it happened, the more it hurt to have my memories replaced by instincts.

Then, it was complete.

Kill. Hunt. I hissed as steam rose from my body. My black eyes reddened to a blood red. I crouched on the ground on all fours, looking for victims. I sniffed the air.

I could smell human. Slime. Bird. And bacca.

Mitch

"Run! He's coming!" Preston screeched as he fell to the dirt, the grass scorching and smoking. We all looked at each other in fear and took off running. Behind a nearby tree, I poked my head out as Preston hissed in agony. I watched as he slowly crouched to all fours as his eyes turned blood red. He sniffed the air.

This was an all too familiar procedure with us. He snapped multiple times now, more every day. The hissing lava mob stalked closer to us. Jerome stood next to me, trembling in fear.

I looked around the tree. Preston was nowhere to be found. Nervously, I grabbed Betty from Jerome, hoisting the flat part.

Jerome screamed. Preston was leaping at him, arms out. Instinctively, I stuck out Betty, clonking Preston in the back of the head. Preston crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"What the heck was that?!" Rob yelled, stomping up to me.

"He was about to kill Jerome!" I fired back.

It went like this for a while before we just glared at each other and went back to our tent. Growling, I climbed in my bed, pulling the covers up. Within five minutes, I could hear Jerome softly snoring. I looked out at the rest of the guys and they were also asleep.

I, however, did not. It was time to out an end to this. I quickly splashed one of our many fire resistance potions on us before tiptoeing outside.

I picked up the sleeping lava mob and carried him bridal style far, far away from our tent. I splashed another fire resistance potion on a tree and a tiny bit on a rope I had brought. I propped the lava mob against the tree and tied him up.

That should hold him until we are far, far away. This was getting out of hand, and, though I hated to say it, we couldn't stay with Preston anymore. He had almost killed Jerome! Sure, Rob would be mad at me, but eventually, he would get over it and agree.

Making sure he was tied tight, I ran. Charging back to the camp, I mad sure there were no signs for Preston to follow. When I reached the tent, I slipped in my bed and pulled up the covers, trying to go to sleep as fast as possible.

Then I realized something. I had not written a fake note from Preston. Rob would know. But before I could fix that, my eyes drifted shut and the world went dark.

Preston

Fighting, I took back control of my body, kicking him out, only to find darkness. I must have been sleeping. I opened my eyes and immediately closed them, a bright glare blinding me. Ducking my head down, I opened them again.

What the- I was tied to a tree, my arms pinned to my body. Had one of the guys done this? Why?

"Oh, crap." I muttered, realizing why. I had probably hurt one of them when I was the lava mob. When he was in control.

I struggled against the ropes, wondering why they had not burned yet. Then it hit me like a slap to the face.

Whoever tied me up had put fire resistance on the tree and the rope. Were they going to ditch me?! Did they hate me that much? Was I that much of a freak? Tears welled up in my eyes and I burst out sobbing.

After I had run out of tears in anguish, I realized I could just liquefy myself. I did so and slipped out from the ropes, sniffling. Who would do this? I looked around. Where the heck was I? I saw an ice biome in the distance and more forest everywhere else. Following my instincts, I charged into the ice biome.

After a couple hours and I was deep inside, I started shivering violently. My legs started to hurt and stiffen, especially when the pain crawled up to my knees, but I just assumed it was the pain of walking so far. I didn't look back.

(DON'T JUDGE THE FACT THAT THE ICE DOESN'T MELT. ITS SUPER THICK!)

Oh crap. I tried creating a fire to warm up, but nothing happened. I heard footsteps in the faint distance and I whirled around to see 7 figures walking towards me. There were 3 humans, a slime hybrid, a bird hybrid, and a bacca hybrid. Vikk, Rob, Mitch, Pete, Choco, and Jerome! They hadn't deserted me! I smiled widely and I started sprinting towards them, only to feel a sharp pain in my legs and I fell to the ground with a yelp. Slowly, I looked back to see my legs encased completely in obsidian.

It hurt to move them even the slightest, but not giving up, I started army crawling towards them.

Suddenly, Rob let out a shriek and I looked up to see a bright white light flashing towards me. No, not a light. Glowing white eyes, that swallowed me whole.

Jerome

I woke up to Rob screaming.

"PRESTON?!" I bolted up out of bed to see the rest of the guys tearing through the tent.

I ran to Rob.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I quickly asked, grabbing him.

"Preston's gone!" he cried.

Then, amidst all of the chaos, I saw Mitch stumble out of the tent, sleepy and rubbing his eyes. His met mine, and in that instant, I knew.

A little flash of guilt.

"Mitch? Where's Preston?" Mitch looked away, trying not to look guilty, but he failed, crying softly.

"We have to go," he said. "Now."

A flash of understanding came to Rob's eyes and he ran up to Mitch, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"WHERE'S PRESTON?!" he screamed.

Mitch started crying softly.

"He's gone. We have to go before he comes back."

"What did you do with him?!"

"I-I- When you guys were sleeping, I dragged him off far away and tied him to a tree. We have to get out of here. He's going to come back."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" This time, it was me yelling. Everyone was glaring at Mitch angrily.

"He- he was going to hurt you," Mitch muttered, his voice cracking.

"Oh, Mitch," Pete said softly.

"Where did you take him? We have to get him back." Lachlan said.

Mitch nodded slowly, the guilt clearly taking over and he shakily stood up. He pointed deep into the forest.

"He's about 3 miles that way."

We all started running in that direction, sweating profusely, Mitch in the lead.

After about 20 minutes (They is fast), Mitch abruptly stopped.

"Oh crap. Crap, crap, crapcrapcrapcrapcrap."

He was staring at a scorched tree with a rope the same state tied around it. The grass below it was burnt as well, the ashes leading a path towards an ice biome.

Oh crap. Preston probably wanted to find us, but he didn't know what direction we were in. Crap.

Rob started following the scorched grass leading to the ice biome.

As we reached the border, the footprints stopped, and little melted pool of water continued. Charging behind them, we soon saw a glowing figure in the distance.

Rob

We soon saw a glowing figure in the distance.

Preston!

I ran closer, seeing the lava mob walking on, swinging his heard back and forth (I whip my hair back and forth XD) as if he were looking for something. Us.

Then I saw something that horrified me. Dark black, crawling up Preston's legs. He didn't seem to notice though. Just as I was about to call out to him, he whirled around. When he saw us, he gasped and grinned widely.

Preston started running towards us before letting out a yelp and falling over. The obsidian.

It didn't deter him though. He started army crawling towards us madly. I saw a flash of blue in the distance and looked at it. A man, with brown hair, a blue shirt, and glowing white eyes. No pupils, irises, anything.

Herobrine.

Herobrine was flying towards Preston, an insane grin on his face.

"Preston!" I called out desperately. He snapped his head up, then seeing Herobrine rushing towards him.

Preston opened his mouth to scream, but not before Herobrine looked at us, grinned and Preston disappeared. Herobrine smirked at us before teleporting away himself. The last thing I saw before he was gone were those glowing white eyes next to Preston's haunted black ones.

A/N- And there we go! Oh mah gawsh this chappie is over 2,900 words! Thank you guys for reading and don't forget to leave your feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For the fans on Wattpad, you may notice this story has a new cover! I made it myself. Please tell me if you like it or if I should make a new one. And also on Wattpad and Fanfiction, WE HIT 100 VIEWS! LEZ GO! I put a face reveal chapter on this story on my WattPad account for the fanfiction fans so if you want to see my beautiful face, check that out. So, lez go!

Preston

The white eyes swallowed me whole, teleporting me to a room. It looked oddly familiar, with stone wall, and iron bars in the front. A man teleported in, with glowing white eyes and a blue shirt.

"Hello, Preston," he said in that low, non-human voice.

"How the heck do you know my name?!" I asked, crawl- backing up.

"That's for you to find out. The name, by the way, is Herobrine," and with that, the man teleported out.

Herobrine?! Notch's evil brother?! Slowly, I let this sink in my mind as I looked at my surroundings. Then it hit me. That's why it looked so familiar.

Because I had been here before. I was in the lab again. But now it was different. Herobrine was in charge now.

I tried to slowly stand up but ultimately failed, letting out a pained cry as I landed on my injured leg.

(Fan girl mode, activate!)

"Are you okay?!" a worried voice said from the other side of the cell.

A girl stepped out of the shadows, wearing a melon themed t-shirt, sweatpants, and flip flops. She had a green beanie with lighter green streaks running through it and red hair with streaks of green. She looked about 16 (I'm actually 13 and in this the Pack are around 22)

(YES I DID JUST DO THAT)

"I don't think so," I replied back miserably.

The girl seemed unfazed by the fact that a) I was a lava creeper b) I could kill her easily and c) That I clearly wasn't a hybrid.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Preston," I replied. "Yours?"

"Katelyn. My friends call me both that and DerpyMelon."

Her gaze traveled down my body, and when they reached my legs, her eyes widened in horror.

"What the crap happened?!" she whispered.

"I was walking through an ice biome."

Katelyn looked at me. (Oh my gosh I am such a huge fan girl I am so sorry)

"I think I know a way to get it off, but it will hurt. Do you want me to try?" she asked me.

Hesitantly, I nodded. I handed her a potion of fire resistance, which oddly had not broken. She splashed it on herself and pulled out a diamond pick axe. So that's how she planned to remove it.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

Katelyn brought the pick axe down, not hard but not gentle either. I let out a roar of pain.

Katelyn looked at me in horror.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she said quickly. But looking back at my leg, a large chunk of the obsidian had broken off.

"No, keep going," I said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, with worry in her eyes. I nodded firmly. Katelyn shrugged and brought the licked down again. This time I was expecting it so it didn't hurt as much but jeez!

After a couple of swings, my legs were completely obsidian free. I was laying against the now slightly melted wall, fading in and out of consciousness.

"Oh, crap, sorry, sorry!" she said.

I was to weak to say anything back, so I just forced my eyes open, and met hers. She sighed in relief as my world faded away.

The All Powerful Melon JK It's just me

Preston, as he was called, was laying against the wall, exhausted. Oh crap, had I killed him? Pieces of obsidian laid around him, as his eyes flickered open and shut.

I must have looked worried, because he forced open his eyes and met mine, confirming that he would be okay. His eyes shut slowly and he fell unconscious.

A couple guards came in, staring at us before walking away, apparently thinking nothing of it. Exhausted, I laid down on the cold stone floor.

I fell asleep instantly.

~A couple hours later~

Preston

Yawning, I woke up and stretched. I opened my eyes and saw Katelyn asleep a couple yards away.

"WHO FREED THE LAVA MOB?!" an angry voice roared. Herobrine.

Oh crap. What was he going to do to Katelyn? I mean, it was clearly her.

Herobrine stopped at our door. His hand started glowing a dark red and the door magically opened. He grabbed Katelyn's arm roughly.

She flinched as she woke up.

"Well good morning to you to," she muttered sleepily before opening her eyes and screaming.

"Did you break off Mr. Preston's obsidian here?" he snarled at her.

"Y-yes?" Katelyn said, fearfully, not knowing which answer would keep her safe. She had apparently picked the wrong one because Herobrine growled at her and dragged her off.

Katelyn was screaming, but before she disappeared from view, her eyes met mine and she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"STAY SAFE, PRESTON!"

~about 2 hours later~

They had still not returned Katelyn. What were they doing to her?

Suddenly, footsteps echoed through the deserted halls. Guards were carrying an unconscious women, blood dripping behind them. Blood was almost indistinguishable with her red hair, which was matted with it.

Katelyn!

What had they done? The guards stopped at my cell, unlocking the door before throwing her in. Literally throwing.

I ran over to her, splashing a fire resistance potion on her as well.

She was covered in bruises and blood, unconscious. She had a black eye as well.

Before I could try to help her, she started coughing up blood. She cracked open her non-swollen eye and looked at me. She opened her mouth to talk and she started coughing blood again.

"Shhh.. it's going to be okay.." I murmured. She looked up at me, with a shaky smile on her face.

"No, both you and I know that's not going to happen. You have to get-" She was interrupted by another bloody coughing fit.

"You have to get out of here. They're going to test you next. Get out of here,"

I nodded furiously.

"I will, but only if you come too," I said quietly.

Katelyn grinned a slow, sad smile at me. Blood dribbled out of her mouth.

She took a deep breath.

It was her last. She looked more peaceful than she had when I met her. Although she was covered in blood and bruises, a peaceful, happy smile covered her face.

(AND FANGIRLING WITH KATELYN IS NOW OVER)

When it clicked that she was gone, the person who saved me, who helped, my vision started to blur.

And I sobbed. Bawling my eyes out, I realized that the only person who actually accepted me was gone. She was gone.

As I was wallowing in my misery, I didn't hear the clumping of footsteps getting closers. They stopped at my cell, but I didn't notice.

"You idiot! You killed her!" an angry voice shouted. This I noticed. Confused, I looked up to see a burly man with an evil scowl on his face staring into our cell. A skinny little guy with a clipboard was glaring at him.

Was clipboard guy in charge? My thoughts were confirmed when the burly guy turned and looked back at Mr. Clipboard.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know my own strength,"

Sighing in exasperation, Clipboard guy opened the cell door and grabbed Katelyn's body from me, careful not to touch me himself.

"Go dispose of it," Clipboard guy said, angrily.

"No!" I shouted, lurching at the door.

But I was too late. Burly guy had turned the corner, disappearing from view.

"Get back, lava mob!" Clipboard guy snarled. I flinched and took a step back.

"You're next,"

~Time skip because the All Powerful Melon is lazy~

"Lava mob, come here," a voice snarled.

In my corner, I could see Clipboard guy and Herobrine standing there, glaring at me.

Warily, I drew out of my corner and gingerly walked over. They led me to another room. It was like a doctors office, with the table with paper on it and the desk.

"Lava mob, we will spare your punishment if you pledge your loyalty to me," Herobrine growled.

Never! He had killed my only friend who accepted me and tortured everyone else beyond belief. I would never work for him!

"Never!" I hissed back. Growling, Herobrine (he's all powerful so he is automatically fire-resistant) shoved me onto the table. It was surprisingly fire proof. Clipboard guy stalked over to a cupboard and grabbed a couple buckets.

Oh no.

Clipboard guy handed Herobrine one of the buckets, which Herobrine proceeded to pour on my leg. Water.

I howled in agony and pain as my lava converted to the hard black substance. As the obsidian advanced up my leg as he poured more, I started feeling sick. Like sluggish and lazy.

When my whole leg was covered in obsidian, a Herobrine stopped. Panting in pain, I gave him a death glare.

"Have you changed your mind?" Herobrine asked.

In too much pain to talk, I shook my head, panting.

Herobrine frowned and leaned over my other leg. Slowly, the sluggish feeling came back, and the pain advanced more. Even though my arms were not obsidianized, I felt too sick to move them. Herobrine stopped when my entire lower body was covered.

My world was swirling and I could barely keep my eyes open. It hurt so much. And it wasn't a 'sharp pinch and it's over' pain. Oh no. This was a sharp, throbbing pain, which got worse the more I moved and the longer the obsidian stayed on my legs.

"Are you sure, freak?" Clipboard guy snarled, clearly enjoying this.

I was in too much pain even to nod, so I just cracked my eyes opened and glared at him. He interpreted it correctly and he continued with the water.

I shrieked in pain as it crawled up my arm and across my chest. It wasn't on the side where my heart was, but my lungs ached. The world was spinning more and Herobrine and Clipboard guy were getting blurry, their voices sounding distant.

Still, I fought to stay conscious. For Rob.

I could hear Herobrine say something, probably asking his question again. I strained to hear as the work blurred.

I was correct. This time, I just barely moved my non-obsidianed arm, in a thumbs down.

Herobrine and Clipboard guy cackled as Herobrine poured the water yet again. I screamed as the water passed over the area where my heart was. The pain. Oh gosh the pain. I was still fighting, but it wasn't enough. The world faded to white as my body throbbed in pain.

Rob

As I stared in shock at the area Preston used to be in, everyone's mouths hung open. Herobrine had taken him. What the heck?

~Another time skip because the All Powerful Melon is lazy~

As I slowly opened my eyes at our tent, thinking about Preston, I screamed.

There was a giant screen in our tent with Herobrine's smirking face on it.

My shriek aroused the other guys who gathered around the screen in confusion.

Herobrine started to speak.

"Hello, you guys. As you know, I am in possession of your friend, Preston. And he will join me. Want to watch?"

None of us did, obviously. None of us wanted to watch one of our best friends betray us. We backed away from the screen before Herobrine broke the silence.

Herobrine cackled. "Too bad! You have to!"

I started to feel dizzy and suddenly, I wasn't in the tent anymore. I was in a room like a doctor's office. Preston was laying on the bed, with Herobrine and a skinny guy with a clipboard standing over him.

"Preston!" I shouted happily. But he didn't seek to hear me. Or see me. I looked at the other guys, who wet in the room as well. They also looked confused.

That's when it hit me. The other guys looked transparent. Looking down at myself, I realized I did too. Also, we were floating. What the heck? (It's like Minecraft Spectator Mode)

"Um, guys?" I called.

"What the heck is this?" Jerome asked, looking worried. Then, Herobrine stared to talk.

"Lava mob, we will spare you punishment if you pledge your loyalty to me," he growled. I turned away, knowing what was going to happen next. Preston would accept and turn against us, and I couldn't bear to see that.

"Never," a confident voice said. What?! Herobrine was glaring at Preston, who was shooting daggers back at him.

Clipboard guy had gotten some buckets from a cupboard, and growling, Herobrine grabbed one. He proceeded to pour it on Preston's leg, and I got a glimpse of the clear substance.

Water.

Preston howled in agony as the water turned black and started crawling up his leg. When it had reached his waist, Preston was panting in pain and glaring at Herobrine.

"Have you changed your mind?" Herobrine growled.

Preston didn't speak. Shaking his head, he was breathing heavily in pain.

Herobrine reacted by grabbing the bucket of water again.

"No!" I cried, reaching out to Preston, only for my hand to go right through him. I broke down sobbing as the rest of the guys surrounded me.

Preston's shriek made me look up to see Herobrine leaning over his other leg. The water was slowly pouring over the leg as Preston continued to shriek as his leg darkened.

"Are you sure, freak?" Clipboard guy asked, grinning.

"HE'S NOT A FREAK!" I screamed. But again, no one noticed except for the other guys. Crying, I warily watched Preston. I hated seeing him in pain.

That's when I noticed. His lava glow, which was strongest near his heart, was fading and flickering.

He was apparently to weak to muster even a nod, so he just glared at Clipboard.

Clipboard guy cackled and handed Herobrine another bucket of water.

"No!" I cried.

Herobrine poured water on half of Preston's chest and his arm this time. Not on the side were his heart was though.

In too much pain to even cry out, Preston just lurched up as much as he could, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to scream. His chest was half covered in obsidian now.

"Is your decision final?" Herobrine asked. Preston didn't seem to hear him. His eyes were rapidly opening and closing as he faded in and out of consciousness. Straining to hear him, Preston tilted his head, flinching. Herobrine repeated the question, grinning as Preston writhed in pain.

Gasping at the pain that the slight movement caused him, Preston moved his non-obsidianized hand into a thumbs down. Grinning at his courage and cursing him at his stupidity, I flinched as Herobrine sighed in exasperation. He grabbed the bucket and poured the water over the rest of Preston's chest and his arm.

When the water reached his heart, Preston lurched upwards, his eyes wide and looking around fearfully in pain. He was screaming in pain, and when Herobrine finished pouring it, only his head unobsidianized, his shrieks died down to whimpers. His lava glow was so faint now, since the glow above his heart had been blocked by the hard, dark substance.

As Preston fought to stay awake, Herobrine and Clipboard guy cackled.

"You monsters," I hissed at them.

Then, Herobrine looked directly at me.

"You're calling me the monster?" Herobrine looked directly at Preston, and I followed his gaze, to see the lava mob unconscious, his lava glow constantly dimming.

A/N- Hey guys, I'm working on a new story. I will try to post the beginning of that in 3-4 days so I will alternate stories. This and the new one. I am not updating my other two stories because I am not as inspired, but I will try to get some chappies up for them soon. BTW IN THE COMMENTS GIVE ME A NAME FOR CLIPBOARD GUY ITS GETTING REALLY ANNOYING! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hey guys! Welcome back! I recently posted a new story and I would love it if you went and checked it out! So, this chapter is really early. Cool. ALSO MY BEST FRIEND POSTED HER FIRST STORY ON WATTPAD. GO CHECK IT OUT. HER ACCOUNT NAME IS pinkstar_22. It's really good and she worked really hard on it. Tell her I sent you :) So, lez go!

Herobrine's POV

I turned off the screen the other seven were using to see Preston, and grabbed the unconscious lava mob. He was basically a statue now, surrounded by the cool obsidian. I didn't even need a fire resistance potion. I dragged the lava mob to a cell and threw him in. He let out an unconscious yelp as he landed, motionless.

I cackled as he whimpered unconsciously. His glow was flickering and his breathing was getting more and more ragged. He was dying, but he had to pledge his loyalty to me if he was to be saved. He would soon be mine!

2 weeks later

Preston's POV

I was swimming in a pool of black I tried to breathe, but I just swallowed in nothing. There was no oxygen and my chest hurt.. Choking, I desperately tried swimming out, but I couldn't move. Looking down, I saw that I was surrounded in a cage of obsidian, that was running over my whole body like a suit.. My hands, legs, body, everything was covered in obsidian, except for my head. It hurt to try to move, like a scab that covered my whole body. It even hurt when my heart beat.

Memories came flooding back as I remembered. They were faint, but I was still reminded. They were floating in the air, dancing just out of reach.

A doctor leering at me evilly, a friend sacrificing herself, seven friends surrounding me with worried looks on their faces, orange yellow pulsing on my arm, pain, unbearable pain, steam rising,

Him.

Terrified, I tried to shove that memory away. But I couldn't move.

It danced around me, cackling and taunting me.

I swallowed a scream and straining, I cracked the obsidian. It didn't really have an effect, but He was there, still teasing me.

"You will never be free. I will always be there," he laughed.

"NOOO!" I shrieked. I cracked away the obsidian, so my arms were free.

Good memories came dancing in now too, showing the images.

I hysterically reached for the good memories, me laughing with my friends, before I was changed, us walking along as lava droplets were left behind, Pet The Bacca Ultimate, their gratitude when I helped them escape.

Then it hit me like a slap in the face. All of the good memories were created when I was with my friends.

I wracked my brain, trying to think of good memory without my friends. Nothing came up.

They were my source of happiness. They were the only things keeping me sane. It all hurt so much, and I knew I was dying. A lava mob can only fight the obsidian so long before it kills you. But I knew I had to fight this. For them. For Rob.

Herobrine's POV

I cackled as I watched the lava mob's dreams. He was desperately trying to swat away the bad memories and simultaneously trying to grab the good ones.

Little did he know that the good memories would come back to smack him in the face. He would also soon bow down to me, refer to ME as his master. He would willingly kill his friends for me.

Third Person POV

The lava mob lay unconscious on the floor of his cell, unmoving. Guards watched him as he snuffled slowly, his breathing ragged.

The glow from his lava skin was pulsing, constantly growing dimmer. Not only was he in a crap ton of pain.

He was dying.

Suddenly, he lurched upwards, the obsidian on his arms cracking. The guards let out a warning and ran into the cell, ready to grab him.

Unknown to anyone else, seven others were watching him, tears streaking their faces. Herobrine was still forcing them to watch Preston, forcing them to watch their best friend die.

The most broken looking one, the one who was on the floor sobbing, had brown hair and brown eyes, with a blue sweatshirt on.

Rob.

He was watching Preston suffer, forced to watch his breathing get slower and more ragged. His glow was pulsing slower and slower.

But then, the dying lava mob lurched upwards again, the obsidian filling breaking off his arms. Rob stopped sobbing and watched, hope filling his eyes.

Would he be okay? Only time would tell.

Rob's POV

Watching Preston die, my heart broke. I would never see him again. Never see his smile, hear his laugh again.

But suddenly, hope flew in. The dying lava mob lurched upwards, cracking the obsidian encasing his arms.

He was going to wake up! I gasped in happiness, looking at the screen intently. But I had spoke too soon.

Just as suddenly as he had cracked the obsidian, he fell back down. Guards had rushed in, blocking our view of him. I fell back down to the ground, sobbing. When the guards shifted, I could see him again for a split second.

He was worse. Much worse. His glow was no more than a flicker, and he was panting, breathing quickly. Too quickly.

But suddenly, he lurched up again, this time letting out a scream, and his arms breaking free of the obsidian. The guards started shouting, and they backed up.

Then I saw why.

Preston's POV

Desperately reaching for the good memories, I could feel him in the background.

But just as I grabbed the good memories, they spun away, cackling.

They turned a deep red and black, now reflecting my bad memories with my friends.

"I thought he was a freak too,"

"Get away from us, you freak!"

"… a full on lava mob,"

Mitch taking a step back.

Rob backing away from me.

"Get away!" I shrieked. Desperately, I spun around, to see Him.

But he was different. He had a sympathetic look on his face, his arms out. His blood red eyes were kind, with tears in the corner.

Sobbing, I ran into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay," the lava mob mused.

In that moment, I knew what I had to do. He was stronger. He would help us live.

Looking into his eyes, I nodded. He wrenched back.

"Go ahead," I said, still sobbing.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. The lava mob started glowing a yellow color and dove into me. It hurt, but I welcomed him.

"Take over," I said.

And he did. My eyes turned a blood red, and those once good memories dove off.

My memories were gone. The new instincts flooded in.

And I welcomed them.

Rob's POV

Preston's eyes were a blood red, and he was hissing. Although his legs were useless because of the obsidian still on them, he still army crawled towards the guards.

He let out a primal shriek and swiped outwards with his arms. The guards danced away, and looked at each other, grinning.

"Sir?" one of them called out.

Herobrine came rushing into the room, looking directly at us and grinning. Then he switched his gaze to Preston, who was glaring at him, hissing on the floor, his eyes that deadly blood red.

"Good. He's basically ours now,"

What did he mean?

Herobrine splashed a familiar pink-orange potion on himself, and dragged the hissing, steaming Preston out of the room.

Just then, the screens disappeared. I looked at the others, who had horrified looks on their faces.

"What does he mean?" I asked, scared.

Just then, there was a little poof of smoke. A man with a brown beard stepped out.

Gasping, we all bowed down. It was Notch, Herobrine's good brother and ruler of Minecraftia.

"There is no need for that," Notch said. Then we realized that he had a worried look on his face.

"What did Herobrine mean that Preston was basically his now?" I asked.

"Your friend, Preston, is easily the most powerful creature in Minecraftia, other than Herobrine and myself. Herobrine wants to control him, so he can take over Minecraftia," Notch said.

"But how would he control Preston?" Choco asked.

Notch looked down.

"This time, Preston let the lava mob take over,"

"So? What's that have to do with anything?" Mitch asked.

"It means that he might stay that way forever. He will never be able take control again. The lava mob will always be in control,"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, thinking that I had heard him wrong. I laughed in shock. "I though you said he was stuck like this forever,"

"I did," Notch confirmed. "Herobrine is waiting for whatever Preston is now to pledge his loyalty and he will train him to be an assassin so he can kill me,"

No. I crumpled to the ground, devastated. No. There was no way Preston would embrace that monster, let alone embrace it. He would never do that! He would never pledge his loyalty to Herobrine. He was too good for that.

He didn't deserve this pain. But I knew what Herobrine would do the longer the lava mob refused.

Water. He would probably pour it on him again, this time probably killing him.

Now, I found myself hoping for his own sake that Preston became Herobrine's assassin pet.

I knew this was selfish of me. If he did, the world of Minecraftia would be put into a state of peril and horror. And Preston would always be there, the threat lurking behind the throne, not hesitating to kill anyone of us. Because his loyalty would never be to us again. Even if he didn't become loyal to Herobrine, the monster that he now was wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone.

Preston would never be Preston again. He would forever be a monster, a freak. He didn't belong in the OverWorld anymore. He was a creature of the Nether. He never would be our friend again.

Preston was a monster. As I wrapped my head around all of this, I realized that I was literally in a puddle of my own tears. I couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything, couldn't use any of my senses. I could only thing about Preston.

Preston, who was my best friend. Preston, who was nice, kind, and funny. Now he was the opposite.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. But I didn't feel it. Not mentally. My friend's voices sounded different. They sounded far off. Distant. The world was spinning, and faded to white as I collapsed. I couldn't accept this.

Mitch's POV

Rob was sobbing, crouched in a ball. A puddle of his own tears looked around him. He was devastated. We all were. I tapped him on the shoulder, but he made no move to acknowledge that he had felt it. In fact, he just looked around, confused, before collapsing. He had fainted.

"Is he okay?" I desperately asked, grabbing the unconscious man. Rob was crying and whimpering.

I was crying too. Preston was basically gone. Even if he didn't become Herobrine's slave, he would still never be the same. The lava mob had taken over for good. Preston had let him, and I sort of understood why.

He knew that the lava mob was stronger, and he didn't want to die. He let him take over so he could live. But he wasn't really living. He wasn't at least. The lava mob was, but it wasn't Preston.

We were all sobbing, huddled together, with Rob unconscious in the middle.

Preston was gone, and he would never come back.

Then a voice spoke up from behind us. "There is a way to get him back, you know."

A/N- And there you have it! I know what you are thinking. OMG KATELYN AN EARLY UPDATE! Well, pinkstar_22 and I were writing our stories together and I got so wrapped up in it that I actually finished the chapter. Sorry if it seems a little bit repetitive. You should expect an update for YouTubers in Minecraft next because she said that she liked it. So, peace!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hey guys, I just want to say that i'm sorry. There might be a lack of updates because I am staying at my grandma's and she has super crappy WiFi and limited time on our "devices" as she calls them. I'm still going to try though. I will be staying at my grandma's for about a week. Just so you guys know, the 'evil' Preston is not evil. It's just that when Preston turned into a lava mob, they gave him a separate personality, one of an actual lava mob mind. He's not evil, he's just thinking like a lava mob. And guys, we hit 300 reads on this story, and that's more then I could ever ask for. Thank you soooooooo much. Love you guys! BE SURE TO CHECK OUT pinkstar_22. SHE JUST UPLOADED A NEW STORY AND ITS REALLY COOL. But anyways, let's get into the story. And… lez go!

Preston's POV

I screeched, hissing and swiping at the creature who was carrying me away. I still couldn't move my legs or my upper body, just my arms, because of the cool, hard obsidian on them, but the lava that was my legs was fighting it. I could feel it. The lava was slowing cracking away the obsidian, melting it.

I glared at the creature carrying me, a 'human' as I think they were called. He had glowing white eyes, brown hair, and a blue piece of cloth on his upper body.

I screeched as the human threw me onto a table made of obsidian, landing on my legs.

I hissed at him in anger. It was odd. These creatures seemed familiar, like I had met them before. Of course, I had, when I went to the Nether and while I was in the Overworld, but it felt like I had been friends with them at some point.

Hmmm.

The human looked at me. He started to say a bunch of gibberish that I didn't understand. Every instinct in my body was telling me to attack him, but I didn't. I cocked my head at him, confused.

The man slapped his palm to his hand, as if understanding that I couldn't understand him.

Then he spoke in Lavhotian. My language.

"Lava mob, join me. We will rule the world, and be the most powerful creatures alive,"

What? I didn't want to join him. From the way he grinned, to the look in his eyes, that deep, dark spark, I could tell that he was evil. I didn't want to be evil.

But what would he do to me if I didn't? I leaned back before making my decision.

"I will think about it. And don't you dare try to hurt me, because I can tell through your eyes that you know you will loose this battle without me," I hissed, glaring at him.

He wheeled back, about to fire back at me, his eyes turning red in anger, like a rearing snake, but he held his tongue.

"That's right, I'm in charge now. Don't you dare try to control me," I shot back.

The human glared at me in disgust, before slowing picking me up again, and throwing me in the same cage.

I hissed and started shrieking again as soon as he left me. I had landed on the obsidian, and it had blazed up in pain, like acid running through my body.

Suddenly, footsteps came near. I crouched in a hunting position, well, as good of a hunting position as I could, and waited.

New prey.

Rob's POV

"There is a way to bring him back, you know," a voice echoed in my ears.

I slowly came to, opening my eyes to see the rest of the gang and Notch hanging over me.

"Rob!" Choco cried. "Are you alright?!"

But I ignored him, meeting Notch's eyes.

"We can get him back?!" I rasped, my voice still hoarse because of my sore throat.

Notch exchanged glances with the rest of the guys, before finally settling his eyes on me.

"Yes," he said.

I attempted to stand up, but my legs still felt like jelly, and I fell over.

"How?"

Mitch, Choco, Pete, Jerome, Lachlan, and Vikk still looked lost. Maybe Notch hadn't talked to them about it yet.

"Well, you must collect some items (the 'you have to collect something to save someone but you are actually simultaneously saving the whole world too cliché). But this will only bring back his memories. There is no way that I can take away the lava mob instincts. The lava mob is now just as much a part of him as for example, his eyes or legs. There is no way I can remove it without severely hurting him or possibly killing him," Notch said.

I slumped, disappointed. He would still have the instincts of a lava mob? The urges to kill, to jump in pools of lava randomly, to hunt? He would try to kill us!

But then I brightened up again. First, he would still remember us at least. Second, if he remembered us, there was a chance that he would not try to attack us.

"What do we need?" Mitch asked.

Oh yeah! I had almost forgot about that!

"So, first you need a piece of obsidian form Preston-"

He was cut off, because I had pulled out the little piece of obsidian that I had picked up before Preston had started snapping. I was screaming and waving it in the air.

"I HAVE IT! Are they all this easy? We could do this in a day! I thought that it would be much harder!" I shouted.

Notch was staring at me, and everyone else was glaring at me.

"Sorry," I peeped, putting the the pice of obsidian in my hoodie pocket.

Notch turned away.

"Anyways, you will secondly need the juice of a god apple, or as you call it, a Notch apple. Thirdly, you need an item from Preston that was special to him that he gifted to you. For example, Rob, I know that Preston once gave you his cactus. You could use that. Fourth, you need a lava mob made sword from the Nether. And also, if you wouldn't mind, please get me a bottle and a cauldron to stir this in," Notch finished. Vikk was hurriedly writing all of the ingredients down on a piece of paper, catching Notch's every word as this processed in my mind.

I wilted again. This would be much harder than I thought. I tried to stand up again, but my legs were shaky, and I stumbled. Lachlan and Jerome came on either side of me, supporting me.

"Before we go, please, please let me see him one more time," I said, pleading.

Notch waved his arm, sighing, making a screen appear.

"No, I mean in real life. I want to travel to the lab and actually see him one more time," I said.

Notch looked at us, his face full of worry.

"Very well then. But please, be careful. You are Minecraftia's only hope," Notch finished.

We all nodded, saluting to Notch. He bowed to us, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, then, let's go!" I said, stumbling forward, almost tripping yet again. Again, Jerome and Lachlan rushed forward to catch me.

"You really have to stop doing that," the bacca said.

I frowned. "But I want to see Preston again!"

"He's not really Preston, and you know it," Mitch spoke up.

Tears welled up in my eyes as everyone glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I hear it this time," he said, looking down. But it was too late.

Tears were dropping from my eyes as I choked out a sob. I glared at Mitch.

"He is too Preston! He will be, at least, and don't you dare try to convince me otherwise! He's still Preston! He always will be!" I cried.

Mitch nodded, his head down. Jerome and Lachlan continued to support me, as we walked to the area that was too familiar for comfort, the area that we should not have known that well.

A large gray stone brick building came into view over the horizon.

"You do know that after we see him, Rob, we will have to get going, right?" Choco asked. I nodded sadly.

As we reached the lab, we noticed an open door. Looking carefully, we all swiftly slid through the doors.

We were pressed against the wall, slowly making our way to the cells.

We saw a faint glow in the distance, and grinning, we slowly made our way to it.

As we drew nearer to the glow we could hear noises. Like hissing and screeching. They were terrible noises, and they scared me. It sounded like someone was dying. But I knew better.

Preston.

We came closer to the glowing light, trying to block out the noises but ultimately failing.

Soon we had come to Preston's cell.

I cautiously looked inside. There was a lava mob in a hunting position, blood red eyes narrowed on us.

"Preston?" I asked, leaning down towards him. He sat down as best as he could considering that more than half of him was obsidianized, and cocked his head, giving me a confused look.

"Please, Preston. Please remember," I begged. But my pleading was to no avail. The lava mob let out a blood curdling screech, followed by him hissing, and stumbled towards us, clearly trying to stalk.

He fell on his face, and desperately tried to keep the grin from spreading on my face, but unfortunately, I failed. I let out a slight giggle, and Preston looked up, glaring at me.

I let out a squeak and attempted to back up. The lava mob was limping towards us, burning holes into our eyes (not literally I mean by his glare)

Then he pounced.

The injured lava mob leapt at us, letting out a slight yelp as he pushed off with his legs.

I let out a tiny shriek, still trying to keep my voice low, and either everything was echoing or the rest of the guys had done the same.

Then, there was a terrifying yelp as Preston banged into the metal bars on his cell.

He was crying, rubbing his whole body, whimpering in pain. He must have thrown the injured parts of his body into the bars, injuring him even further.

"Rob, we have to go now!" Mitch hissed quietly, grabbing my arm.

"But he's hurt! We have to help him!" I whispered back, as loud as I dared.

"Exactly! He's hurt! We can get out of here now! But if we stay, sooner or later, someone is going to see who hurt him! And what will they see?! Us!" Mitch whisper-shouted.

I hung my head. I knew he was right. Too right than any of us wanted to admit, because heavy footsteps were coming our way. Mitch's last prediction had been correct. Too correct for comfort.

The rest of the guys had heard them too.

"Let's go!" Choco said quietly. I slowly stood up, my legs still aching. I guess that was the price of falling unconscious for a while and not using your legs. Then, they worst thing that could happen to this already complicated situation happened.

I fell down. Now that might not sound too bad, but Jerome, Mitch, and Lachlan, the three strongest people in our group, were already out of view.

To make things worse, I had also let out a pained yelp, alerting the guards to our position.

"There's noise over there! Maybe they hurt the lava mob!" a deep voice boomed.

Oh, crap. I had doomed us all, hadn't I? Pete, Choco, and Vikk picked me up together since they couldn't do it separately (TEAMWORK :3) and slowly made our way out of the building, terrified of the guards' footsteps which were growing ever closer.

Jerome's POV

We burst out of the lab like an explosion and I chuckled, looking over at the rest of the gang. Mitch and Lachlan grinned back at me. Then, my smile faltered.

Where were the rest of them?!

Oh, no. Rob had probably fallen, and the rest of them had to help. No offense to them, but they were not as strong as us.

Screaming came from the lab. Oh, no. Had they been caught?! Then, like a jet engine, a slime, a bird, and a human shot through the doors like a bullet, holding an injured human, screeching the whole way.

They were okay! I ran up to them, hugging them.

"It's a miracle we got out of there alive!" Choco cried.

I replied to him with, "Shhh, shhh, it's alright now. Now, we have to save Preston. LEZ GOOO!"

A/N- And that is that! How did you guys like that chapter? Again, updates might be a little bit slow unfortunately. :/ I know, I know, I hate it too. :P But anyways, be sure to check out pinkstar_22 on Wattpad! She's my real life BFF and she has some great stories to offer. Thank you all for reading, and PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- AND WELCOME BACK YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN (I hope) INDIVIDUALS! Here's another chapter FOR YOU GREEDY FILTHY CREATURES GEEZ ITS LIKE FEEDING SHARKS jk I love you guys! ;) Also, be sure to check out pinkstar_22's stories as well!

Please get her to 100 reads and I can stop advertising her lol. ;-;

So, how do you guys like this story? After this, I will be working on a chapter for YouTubers In Minecraft, and we got an overwhelming amount of characters. Sorry, but no more. :/

Also, the song Lion by Hollywood Undead goes perfectly with this song.. ILLUMINATI!

So, LEZ GOOOOO! :)

Rob's POV

Tears were still welling up in my eyes as we slowly walked away from the lab, away from Preston.

"So, what do we get first?" Jerome asked.

"We could go for the golden apple first, then hit the Nether, and get the reminder items on the way back," Vikk said.

"Well, we could also hit the reminder items first on our way to get the golden apple," Choco countered.

"Can we please not stress this out? Let's just go whatever path fate takes us," Lachlan said.

"Rob, what do you think we should do?" Pete asked, looking at me. I looked up at him sadly.

"I don't care. I just want Preston back! Is that too much to ask?" I cried. I looked downwards, feeling the tears come again. If we couldn't agree on what to do, we would never get Preston back.

Ever.

He would always be the lava mob, never Preston again.

Loud, angry voices echoed in my ears. The guys were arguing again.

Well, screw this! I didn't care how long it would take, if I had to do this on my own, help Preston remember me on my own, I would do it.

I lurched my whole body forward, yanking my body out of Jerome and Lachlan's arms.

"Rob!" I heard someone cry. I ignored them.

Angrily, I started stumbling forward, ignoring how much I wobbled and how much it hurt.

This was for Preston after all. The thought filled my heart with a new adrenaline. It seemed to fix everything wrong with my body, unable to walk because of the fainting incident. My legs straightened and I stood up tall. This was for Preston.

And with that, I took off sprinting.

Jerome's POV

As Rob looked down, crying again, we started arguing. Again.

"We should get the sword first!" someone cried.

"No, the reminder items!"

"Golden apple!"

And it went like this, back and forth, until I felt a jerk. Rob had pulled himself out of Lachlan and I's arms and was looking back at us angrily.

He started stumbling forward, his legs still weak.

"Rob!" Pete cried. Rob ignored us, his legs still wobbling. But out of nowhere, it seemed like something had given Rob inspiration.

His legs straightened out, no longer wobbly, and a grin spread on his face. He looked back at us, smirked, and took off sprinting.

"Rob!" I shouted.

But the familiar blue hoodie clad man had disappeared.

I let out one more call, hoping he would answer.

"ROB!"

There was no reply.

I turned back towards the others, my eyes empty and my head whirling.

"We drove him away. We made him want to go save Preston on his own."

The reality hit me, and I knew what I had just said was the truth.

"Well, we have to get him back, then!" Vikk said, smiling.

His happiness and certainty gave me hope, and I grinned back, a new light in my eyes.

"Let's go find him then!" Mitch said. We looked at each other, grinning, and took off sprinting in the direction that Rob had disappeared in.

Lachlan and I were in the lead, because Lachlan was the fastest and I could sniff Rob out. But as creepy as it sounds, it was true. The doctors had given me a good sniffer, so I could track Rob like a bloodhound.

After a little bit, a figure came into view. A figure wearing a blue hoodie, up in a tree, furiously trying to smack down a shimmering golden apple.

He had found one! I turned back to the other guys, who had seen him too. I turned towards them, making the 'shhh, don't follow me' symbol.

I snuck up behind the tree, on the opposite sides of Rob, and swiftly climbed up the tree.

When I reached the top, I grabbed the beautiful shimmering-golden Notch apple, picking it. I ducked back down into the trees as Rob grabbed wildly for it.

"Wait, what? Where'd it go?" I heard Rob's voice say.

"Where you looking for this… Rob?" I said, holding out the apple, in a way so he couldn't see me.

"Yeah it is! Wait, how do you know my name?" Rob's excited voice dipped down to one laced with suspicion.

"Hi buddy!" I said, poking my head out of the leaves.

Rob screamed, in a voice much higher than I thought a man could emit, and fell backwards.

Before he fell out of the tree, I grabbed him.

"Jerome!" he screamed. "YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"And you gave us heart attacks when you ran off like that! And I'm sorry to put it like this, but there's no way that you can save Preston on your own. You need the reminder items from us.

Rob looked down.

"I guess I didn't really think this through."

I slowly lead Rob back to the rest of the guys, who immediately swarmed him with hugs.

"We thought you were gone!" Lachlan cried.

Rob had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think we would save him in time. I figured, the longer he stays the lava mob, the more embedded it will be and I couldn't stand to think about that," Rob said.

We all looked down, the guiltiness transferred to us.

"You're right though. We shouldn't have been arguing about the order. That's just really dumb," Pete sighed.

"Well, now we've already got two of the ten items. We need seven reminders, the obsidian chunk, the golden apple juice, and the sword," Lachlan said.

I nodded.

"We've already got one of the two hardest items. I think we can all agree that the sword will be the hardest, and the golden apple would be a close second," I said, speaking up.

"Yeah, good job finding one so quickly," Mitch said, congratulating Rob. Rob didn't really acknowledge it though.

"I was just doing for Preston," he said.

For Preston. That's what we were all doing it for. For Preston.

"Well, let's go get that sword!" I said happily.

We all nodded and headed off.

For Preston.

Preston's POV

(These are the lyrics for Hollywood Undead- Lion)

 _I am a lion, and I want to be free._

The words echoed in my ears. What did they mean? I strained to move closer to the music but the obsidian was still pinning me down, restricting my movements. Then, the voice came back. It was almost like a song.

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

I continued to strain against the obsidian, thrashing wildly. I could feel my lava melting it, and I could feel it cracking.

 _Outside the window, just to watch you as you sleep,_

I let out a screech as the lava around my chest broke free. It was like ripping off a Band-Aid. Wait, what was a Band-Aid again?

 _'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be._

A lion? I sure felt like one. My whole upper body was now free. I could now sit up straight instead of being forced to sit pencil- straight. My whole body screamed at the pain that just that simple action brought. It was so used to being straight and basically unused, that the muscles were not ready.

 _How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head,_

As the song continued to echo in my ear, I started to work on my legs.

 _I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed,_

The lava that was my body had considerably weakened the obsidian, which was now quite thin.

 _I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed,_

I now found myself humming along to the song. It was quite catchy. I slowly looked down at my legs. I decided to just peel it off.

I stuck my hand under the edge, and screamed, immediately regretting what I had done. My whole leg was throbbing now. I guess I had to just crack it.

' _Cause I am a lion, and you are dead._

I was just about to start bending my knees to break tho obsidian, when footsteps started to echo closer.

 _Here's a story of everything we'll ever be,_

"Check the lava mob!" Herobrine's voice echoed.

Oh no, he had heard me screaming!

 _You can hide, but some of us can never leave._

I quickly lay down, pretending to be asleep.

The footsteps stopped at my cell.

"He must have had a bad dream or something," I heard a voice say. The footsteps went away.

 _And if you go, I don't need those little things, they remind me of all our little dreams._

I needed to be more careful. I slowly bent my leg as much as I could, biting my tongue and wincing.

 _Can you hear the words, all I can say. We can watch the world even if they walk away._

Suddenly, the sound of hope echoed through the building. A slight crack on my knees. If I looked carefully, I could see the lava bubbling in the thin crack.

 _Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today, you were born a lion and a lion you will stay!_

The song was still playing in the background of my mind as I worked at the obsidian.

 _I am a lion, and I want to be free._

The obsidian was covered in cracks now, and was very thin. It would crack like ice now.

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

I hissed, pushing against the hard, black substance. I shoved my hardest, and with a sickening crack, the obsidian broke.

 _Outside the window, just to watch you as you sleep._

They were now individual pieces, and I could easily pull them off, only creating a little bit of pain.

 _'Cause I am a lion, born from things you cannot be._

As soon as I was obsidian- free, I immediately stretch out my legs, grinning at the pleasure that that brought me.

 _Remember an army of all those little kids, living life like they only get a little bit,_

Now, as for getting out of this junkyard. I looked around the oddly familiar cell. A memory danced into view. Me, inside one of these, melting a hole through a wall to escape.

 _It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle- end. I'd rather die than watch you giving in._

But wait. Where those.. humans in the background? Was I, a lava mob, helping HUMANS of all creatures? Were they my.. friends?

 _I'm sorry daughter, but your father's not the same. I can look into your eyes and I swear that I will change._

As the song continued, sounding more and more like me, the memory slowly faded away.

 _But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I say you can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain._

Beneath the pain.. The song's words hit me like a bullet. It almost felt like the song was meant specifically for me. It described my situation perfectly. Beneath the pain..

 _After all, only so much we can say. Words can lose their meanings once you walk away._

I walked over to the wall of my cell. Now that I was looking for it, I noticed something. The wall was melted stone, layered like frosting.

 _Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade. I'll give you all these things that lions never gave._

This was the cell that I had escaped from before, with the humans who were also apparently my friends.

 _The hands on the clock and the things we cannot change. Tearing out the pieces and take back what I have made._

I cautiously touched the melted rock, grinning when it turned a molten orange color. It was melting!

 _If there's one thing that I'd keep, it's you that I would save. 'Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay._

I happily started shoving my whole body against the wall, slowly sinking back as it melted.

 _I am a lion, and I want to be free. Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep. 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot see._

The whole wall was starting to melt and the liquid stone was seeping into my body. Soon, my hand was shoved through a hole. I could see light!

 _Hey! I never meant to let go! All I want and you're all I'll ever wanna know!Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home! Of a pretty home, of a pretty home! Hey! I never meant to let go! All I want and you're all I ever wanna know! Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home! Of a pretty home, of a pretty home! Hey!_

I shoved my whole body against the opening, ignoring the background noises. Until one voice stopped me.

"Lava mob! Where do you think you're going?"

 _I am a lion and I want to be free. Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep. 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be._

A/N- And there you have it, you GREEDY SHARKS AGH! Lol jk. Omg this is going to be a pain in the butt to make italic for the songs… AUUGHH. So anyways, you guys can expect a new chapter for YouTubers in Minecraft next. So what do you guys think? Do you like this chapter? Thanks for reading and PEACE!

15 years later…

Me- *standing over shark tank, holding out fish* Hmmm, this seems oddly familiar…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- AND WELCOMD BACK YOU GREEDY SHARK PEASANTS! AUGH YOU GUYS ARE SO GREEDY jk love you guys. I JUST HEARD ABOUT PRESTON AND PAIGE BREAKING UP AND NOW IM SO SAD THOSE TWO WERE PERFECT TOGETHER..

;-; at least they're still friends.

;-; I cry all my tears

BUT ANYWAYS, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT pinkstar_22 and JKblitz as well! ANYWAYS, LEZ GOOOOO!

Rob's POV

We slowly trekked down the path leading to the Nether portal, still upset.

We now had to get the lava mob made sword for Preston. We now had two of the four items, or rather, two of the ten.

We had a bag of gold for payment to the lava mobs. I doubted that they would just hand it over for free.

We still needed the sword, as mentioned before, and the items that reminded us of Preston.

Poor Preston.

He was stuck like this, like this monster for so long now. I thought back to the day when this whole fiasco started.

Mitch had snapped him, (SCREW YOU, MITCH!) the final crack that destroyed him, and Preston had run off into the forest, into the Nether portal, where he had nearly died. That's when He came into play.

The first time, Preston had let him take over. From then on, it was forced. Then, Mitch had tied him to the tree and left him, and Preston's legs had obsidianized.

Then.. then, Herobrine took him, and injured him horribly. He had nearly died.

That's when everything went wrong.

Preston let Him take over, not knowing that it would be permanent.

Now he was stuck like that until we came back, which judging on our pace, at least wouldn't be too long.

I wracked my brain, trying to think. Was that only two weeks ago when Preston ran off into the Nether, and He became a piece in this horrible board game of life?

It seemed like so much longer..

I snapped back to attention, looking up the very familiar path ahead. The path that was too familiar. This was were Preston had run off to the Nether portal, were he snapped and almost killed me but then sacrificed some of his life force to heal me.

I could see a faint purple glow in the distance.

The portal. We had made it. Now we had to find a group of lava mobs to ask for a sword. Notch said that we needed one for the potion or whatever he was making to give Preston his memories back.

Soon the portal itself came into view.

"Are we all going in?" Mitch asked, looking worried. Jerome looked uncomfortable, probably afraid because of his fur and the fire in the Nether.

Choco nodded.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, my fur is probably really flammable and I really don't want to risk it," Jerome said, hugging himself.

"You can stay behind and guard the portal so it doesn't get broken and we get stuck if that's okay with you," Pete said. Jerome nodded, and Mitch suddenly looked a lot more comfortable. I giggled. (#MEROME FOR LIFE)

"Can I stay behind if I'm scared of the Nether?" Lachlan said with a teasing grin on his face.

"No. Does anyone else have a legitimate reason as to why they should stay behind?" Choco asked, face palming.

We looked amongst ourselves, Jerome leaning against a tree, his diamond axe at the ready.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the portal safe," Jerome said.

"Hey, Jerome, I've got an extra headset so we can talk if necessary," Pete said, pulling said headset out of his pocket and handing it to Jerome.

Jerome nodded and fit the headset around his head and walked a couple yards away, far enough away that we couldn't hear but could still see him.

He shouted something into the headset and Pete jumped back with a shout. Jerome walked back with a sheepish look on his face.

Pete rubbed his ears.

"Jeez Jerome, you don't need to scream! I can hear you just fine!"

Jerome started laughing, bending over and slapping his knees.

"I.. shouted .. HEY.. PETE! in the headset.. as loud as I could! That.. was golden!" he wheezed.

"Welp, if I go deaf for life, you all know who to blame," Pete winced, still rubbing his ear.

We all started laughing now too. When we had gotten it out of our systems, all of us except for Jerome walked over to the portal.

He nodded, and we all nodded back before stepping into the purple swirl. As soon as I stepped in, I got a nauseating head ache, and I puffed my cheeks, trying not to puke.

As soon as the swirl ended, I stumbled out, heaving it all out.

"Ew," Vikk said, looking at me.

I grinned at him sheepishly.

"I really hate Nether portals," I said, standing up straight again.

"Guys, shut up," Pete said, fiddling with his headset. We did as he told, closing our mouths.

Pete flicked something and instantly ripped off the headset, holding it as far away from him as he could.

It was a good thing he did.

"HEY PETE!" Jerome shrieked from the other end.

(I actually made fanart for this scene because I wanted to see it on paper! It should be up on the Wattpad art book soon!)

We all burst out laughing as Pete winced.

He slowly put the headset back on and continued to talk to Jerome.

"Jerome, you don't need to yell! I am so lucky I got the headset off in time!" he joked.

We could hear Jerome laughing in the background.

"So you guys can hear me?"

We all burst out laughing again.

"Yes, Jerome," Pete said, unable to keep the grin from spreading to his face.

"Good," he said. "Now get that sword!"

We laughed and went on our way, jumping to avoid the lava patches.

Soon we could see some buildings in the distance. A Nether fortress! I had heard somewhere that that was where lava mobs took up residence in these fortresses, sometimes building up more and more to form cities. And from the size of this one, it looked like that was exactly what they did.

There were magnificent spires and castles made of nether brick spiraling up in the air and I could see the glowing figures of lava mobs waking the streets of the city.

"Woah.." I said, staring in awe at the beautiful structures.

The other people with me let out identical gasps as they saw it.

"It's so pretty!" Choco said, a smile growing on his face.

We started waking towards it, Pete still talking to Jerome in the background.

Soon we reached the edge of the city, with was surrounded by high, thick walls with a heavy door in the middle.

Shaking nervously, I walked up to the door, banging on it.

Two lava mob guards appeared on top of the wall, wearing scowls, staring down at us. They wore a kind of armor I had never seen before. It was red with white on it, like the nether quartz ore that was scattered around the floor of the Nether. I bet that was what it was. They had sharp spears clutched in their hands with long metal poles and a cape with a lava pattern.

"Who goes there?" (the who goes there cliché) one of them asked.

"May we please see your village blacksmith?" I asked.

The guards looked at each other before disappearing off the top of the wall and soon reappearing at the door.

"First, we must check you for any dangerous items or strange devices," the other guard said. They splashed all with a fire resistance potion. Then they started patting our pockets and investigating us. (like an airport) When they got to Pete, they reached for his headset.

"Oh, that's just so I can talk to my friend. No, you really don't want to take it!" Pete desperately said, trying to keep the two guards away from his headset.

But it was a two versus one and soon one of them grabbed it, looking at it carefully.

"HEY PETE!" Jerome's voice screamed from the headset.

The guard let out a yell, dropping the headset.

"What is that?! What was that?!" the guard who was investigating the headset yelped before picking the headset back up and handing it to Pete.

"It's a headset so I can talk to my friend. In fact, my friend was throne you just heard. His name is Jerome and he's really.. loud and hyper."

"Over energetic! Get it right, Pete!" Jerome's voice echoed again.

The guards looked at each other, shrugging with confused looks on their faces, before leading us through the doors and into the kingdom.

There were markets everywhere, with people selling everything from buckets of lava to pieces of charcoal to excited children (I read in some fanfic something about lava mobs considering charcoal as a treat and I liked that idea).

It was a beautiful community, and all of the citizens had smiles on their faces.

The guards led us down a street, to a building a little bit larger than some of the others, with an old wooden sign reading 'Blacksmith' hanging on it.

We slowly walked inside, looking around the dark building.

A faint glow came from the blacksmith lava mob who was busily working in the corner, happily whistling.

"Um, sir?" I asked softly, trying to get the old lava mob's attention.

"What was that?" the lava mob asked, snapping back into focus and looking at us, a warm grin on his face (I AM THE PUN MASTER! *slowly fades away after realizing her puns are really cringy*). He had a pair of goggles strapped on.

"May we please buy one of your finest swords? We know that your people are excellent blacksmiths," Mitch said.

The old blacksmith smiled before running off into a room off to the side of the desk, coming out with a leather sheath decorated with rubies.

He grinned, pulling the sword itself out of the sheath. I gasped.

The sword was made completely out of diamond with an orange tint to it, and the handle was made of shimmering steel. The handle also had small rubies implanted on it.

"It's beautiful!" I cried, tilting the sword into the sunlight, gasping in admiration at the way it reflected the light.

Pete pulled out the bag of gold and set it on the counter.

"Is that enough payment?" he asked. The blacksmith peered inside the bag, his lava glow lighting up in delight when he saw the contents.

"That is more than enough, good sirs! Thank you so much!" I grabbed the sword and slipped the sheath onto my belt, so it was hanging from my waist. I slid the sword into it, still in awe at its beauty.

"Thank you!" I called.

"Come again soon! It was a pleasure doing business!" the lava mob called.

l

As we walked out of the door, we were greeted by the two guards from before, who were apparently waiting for us to escort us out of the kingdom.

As we marched down the streets again, I saw everything with a new eye.

The whole town was beautiful. I heard the children laughing, the adults chuckling amongst themselves, even some other guards cracking a couple of jokes.

When we were led out of the town, I knew that this place would always have special place in my heart. Not just because of its beauty, but also because of how it helped us save Preston.

Soon, we could see the Nether portal glowing faintly in the distance. We were almost home!

Suddenly, a scream echoed from Pete's headset.

Jerome.

"Jerome! What's wrong?" Pete screamed into the headset. "Jerome, answer me!" We all stopped now. What was going on?

"No! Get away! No! Don't break that! No! Stop! My friends are in there! STOP!" Jerome's voice shrieked.

Slowly I turned my head toward the Nether portal. My eyes zoomed in on one black. A piece of obsidian fell off. Then another. Pieces continued to fall off until the block broke entirely. The purple swirl disappeared.

"No!" Jerome screamed. Then it hit me like a slap to the face.

We were trapped.

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! If you are, leave a comment down below and vote! Be sure to check out JKblitz and pinkstar_22 as well! Thank you all so much for reading and PEACE!

WHAT THE CRAP BEFORE I WROTE THIS NOTE THE CHAPTER HAD EXACTLY 2,100 WORDS WHICH IS MY GOAL FOR EVERY CHAPTER.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- AND WELCOME BACK YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN INDIVIDUALS! I HOPE AT LEAST. IF YOU ARE AN ALIEN, LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS AND WELCOME TO EARTH. THESE, WATTPAD AND , ARE LITERALLY A SUMMERY OF WHAT WE DO WITH OUR LIVES. But anyways guys, thank you all so much for taking the time out of your day to read my really crappy stories. It really means a lot to me! ? But anyways, let's continue onto the story! LEZ GOOOOO!

Preston's POV (THIS TAKES PLACE RIGHT BEFORE THE OTHER GUYS GET STUCK IN THE NETHER)

"Where do you think you are going, lava mob?" a snake like voice said. I could just hear the smugness in their voice before even seeing their face. I turned my head around hissing, to see Herobrine's glowing white eyes staring at me, a smirk implanted on his face.

I hissed at him, a glare on my face, before sprinting out of the hole I had made.

Herobrine gasped, his grinning smirk turning to a shocked frown. He didn't expect me to run away. In a flash of red light, he teleported in front of me.

"You can't run, lava mob. You will be mine forever! My death machine! And nothing can change that!" he shouted, smirking evilly. I gasped, and turned around, backpedaling into the woods.

"I WILL NEVER BELONG TO YOU!" I screamed back at him, running even faster. Herobrine's eyes flowed even brighter, if that was even possible, and he started hovering in the air. Expecting him to start chasing me, I charged deeper into the woods, toning down my glow as much as I could.

But Herobrine never followed behind me. I could hear his evil cackling even though I couldn't see him. The screeching was tearing through the air, making my head start to hurt.

"YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN AWAY FOR NOW, LAVA MOB! BUT I WILL FIND YOU, AND YOU WILL BE MINE!" Herobrine screamed. I shuddered, and kept running. I had to.

Herobrine's POV

The lava mob ducked under branches, weaving through trees. He was clearly trying to tone down his glow, trying to look less noticeable.

It wasn't really working, I mean, bright orange against a dull green kind of contrasted. He stuck out. I immediately saw the direction that the idiot lava mob was headed in.

The Nether portal, most likely to try and loose me in there or just to get back to his home.

Well, that lava mob was going to change directions quite quickly. In a flash of red, I teleported to right behind the portal, out of view of the bacca who was guarding it.

I slunk up to the portal and quickly started to break one of the blocks as the lava mob came into view, heading straight for the portal.

"Pre- wait what?!" the bacca started, seeing the advancing lava mob. So that was his name.

The bacca suddenly screamed, startling both me and the lava mob, who still hadn't noticed me. But the bacca was a different story. He was looking dead at me. I glared at him and continued to break the block, which was almost crumbled into dust.

"No! Get away! No! Don't break that! No! Stop! My friends are in there! STOP!" the bacca screamed, lunging at me. What?! The rest of those pathetic humans were in the Nether?

I gave the now very weak block one last punch and with a sickening crack, broke into a million different pieces.

Time seemed to freeze. The purple glow disappeared in a flurry of purple particles and the bacca and the lava mob got identical looks of horror. The lava mob's eyes were flicking back and forth between the portal and the screaming bacca.

Then they landed on me. The lava mob let out a shriek and started sprinting in the opposite direction.

"No! Preston, come back!" the bacca called. But the lava mob was long gone. The bacca's head swiveled back to me, his eyes narrowing. I could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"HEROBRINE!" he shrieked, lunging towards me, his claws out. But he was too late, because I had already teleported away in a flash of blood red.

Jerome's POV

I was guarding the portal, making sure that nothing and no one came and broke it. I was also talking to Pete as he gave me a play-by-play of the Nether.

"So we're coming out of the city right now. We have the sword, and it's beautiful!"

Suddenly, a glow interrupted me.

It was a charging figure engulfed in light, headed straight for the portal. Was that..

Preston?

"Pre- Wait, what?" I said, looking at the advancing lava mob.

"Preston?! I thought he was in that cell!" Pete said over the headset. But a tiny crack interrupted me before I could respond.

The Nether portal! A figure was crouched on the ground, breaking the obsidian with his bare fists!

And he was pretty close to finishing the job! I screamed, and the figure looked up at me. He had glowing white eyes.

Herobrine.

"No! Get away! No! Don't break that! No! Stop! My friends are in there! STOP!" I screamed, lunging at the man. Right before I could land, however, he gave the damaged obsidian one final punch, and time came to a stop as the block crumbled into dust.

Preston had almost reached the portal when the purple swirl disintegrated, and he let out a fearful scream and turned around, charging off into the distance.

"No! Preston, come back!" I screamed, reaching hopelessly for the lava mob who had disappeared into the horizon.

He was gone. And it was all Herobrine's fault.

Speaking of which, where did he go?

I turned my head, feeling anger take over every emotion in my body. I was like a bull, and Herobrine was like a red cloth. Screaming, I jumped at him.

"HEROBRINE!"

But before I could tear him to bits, he disappeared in a flash of red light, and I fell to the ground with a thump.

Then, I realized what had happened.

"Jerome! Jerome! Bro, what the frick just happened?! Cuz now we're stuck in here. And did I hear you say Preston?" I heard Pete's voice call.

"Welp, a fudge ton of stuff just happened. Herobrine was chasing Preston who somehow escaped from the lab jail cell thing WHATEVER THE FRICK IT WAS," I said, raising my voice at the end, "and Preston was trying to go to the Nether and Herobrine teleported to the portal without me noticing-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Pete said, "You didn't notice him coming?!"

"No.." I said, shaking my head even though I knew that no body saw it.

"JEROME, YOU HAD ONE JOB! IF YOU HAD ACTUALLY DONE IT RIGHT, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF HERE BY NOW AND WE COULD HAVE HAD PRESTON!" Pete shouted. (Bully Pete XD I love you Pete don't worry)

As Pete continued to shout at me, I felt tears bead up in the corners of my eyes.

"No, please stop," I said, my voice just a whisper. I don't think that Pete heard though.

"THIS IS BULL CRAP! YOU HAD ONE JOB, JEROME! AND YOU JUST HAD TO SCREW IT UP FOR EVERYONE!"

(geez i'm really making Pete a bully)

The tears started to drop out of my eyes as Pete continued to scream at me. Why was no one stopping him? I started crying softly, and suddenly Pete stopped yelling.

"Is he crying?" I heard Rob's voice ask.

"Wait, what? Oh geez, you're right! He is!" Lachlan said.

"Jerome? Biggums, are you okay?" Mitch asked.

My cries became louder as the guys all inquired, and I was sobbing hard to answer.

"Pete! Look at what you did!" Choco said.

"I didn't mean to.." I heard a muffled voice cry through the headset. Pete.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?! How did you 'not mean to' insult Jerome and get him to cry?" Rob said. I could just imagine all of the crap that they were giving him now. I had to stop this before we all fell apart.

"I'm still here, you know," I said quietly, wiping my eyes and drying the fur around my face as best as I could. "Stop giving Pete all of this hate. He didn't mean to, I should have been watching more carefully."

The voices shouting in the background froze and went dead silent. I took this opportunity to make another point.

"Besides, all I need to do is find a pool of lava. I already have a flint and steel, a diamond pickaxe, and a bucket of water. I just need to make some obsidian," I stated.

"Okay, Jerome," Pete said. "I'm sorry for giving you the blame for something that wasn't your fault."

"It's fine," I said. "I'm going to go find a cave now."

Suddenly, a giant puff of white smoke exploded, making me cough and wave my paw in front of my face.

"Jerome?" a voice said. It was Notch.

"Notch? Is that you?" Lachlan said from the headset.

"It is me." Notch said, loud enough so that the others could hear it. He had a grim look on his face, a look that made me scared. A look that made me nervous. What sort of bad news was he going to bring us?

"As you guys should know, Preston escaped from the lab," Notch began.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I heard Rob ask.

"Not necessarily. Because I have no idea where in Minecraftia he is, and I have no way to locate him." Notch finished. I froze.

"What do you mean that you can't locate him? Can't you teleport to him and then teleport you both back here?" Vikk asked.

"Unfortunately, no. This is why I enlisted your help. Not just because of the fact that if they worked together, Preston and Herobrine could easily destroy all of Minecraftia. I mean, that is one of the main reasons," Notch said, looking down guiltily, "but the rise of my brother, Herobrine, has caused my powers to significantly weaken. In fact, it made it so that my powers are only weak enough to teleport in general, and only me. I can not take someone else along. I defeated Herobrine about 300 years ago. But now Herobrine is back and he has recently risen again from the dead. Now it is up to you to defeat him.."

"Herobrine is your brother?!" I asked in shock. Notch nodded.

"Yes. Herobrine is indeed my brother. We created Minecraftia together. First, we created all of the gentle mobs, such as sheep, cows, pigs, villagers, and chickens. Soon we also created what we call players, or humans. That is what you guys are. For some reason, the players seemed to like me more than Herobrine. It might have been that his eyes scared them. But for some reason, I was always the brother that they worshipped while Herobrine was shunned, left to walk the darkness alone. He soon grew jealous and mad. This caused a spark of evil in him, and he started to exact revenge. He created hostile mobs such as zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders. Right before I defeated him, he spawned in two more hostile mobs, with his dying breathes. You know them as the Ender Dragon and the Wither."

"But wait, couldn't you just teleport to Preston and tell us where he is?" Mitch said.

"I can try, but I have a feeling that that would be a trap. My brother is smart. But I will do it, to see if I can find Preston," Notch said, and he disappeared in the familiar puff of white smoke.

3rd Person POV

Notch quietly teleported to Preston, getting ready for a fight, when he saw the lava mob laying asleep next to a pool of lava. Notch quickly made himself invisible, flinching at the pain that just that simple spell had caused.

But he cast the spell to late. Herobrine materialized next to Notch, grabbing him. Herobrine's whole body seemed to glow, and Notch cried out in pain. Preston's head suddenly snapped up, and seeing Herobrine's glowing white eyes, screamed himself and ran out of the cavern of lava.

Herobrine kept holding Notch, who was wailing, and suddenly released him. Notch fell over, gasping in pain. It was a complete miracle that Notch had somehow avoided falling into the bubbling lava. But it was too late for Notch anyways because of one simple fact.

Herobrine had stolen his powers.

A/N- And how'd you beautiful people like that? I worked pretty hard on this chapter and I'm happy with how it turned out! You guys can expect an update for YouTubers in Minecraft next! Thank you all so much for reading and PEACE ✌️!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- And welcome back, you beautiful shark peasants! Thank you all so much for the overwhelming amount of support on this story! Thank you all so much! We've gotten 400 reads on Fanfiction and 700 on Wattpad! That means that we've gotten over 1,000 reads on this story in total. Wow. That is amazing! Thank all of you so much! AND WE GOT 300 FOLLOWERS ON WATTPAD! I HIT 100 ON THE THIRD. I HIT 300 ON THE FIFTH. THAT MEANS THAT WE GOT 200 FOLLOWERS IN 2 DAYS!

Also, be sure to check out pinkstar_22 and JKblitz because they are beautiful people and deserve more followers!

But anyways, LEZ GOOOOOOO!

Jerome's POV

Notch teleported away, and I started walking in the direction that Preston had run off into, half hoping to find a cave and half hoping to find the probably terrified lava mob. I was also praying that I could find an easy pool of lava.

Pete was still talking to me through the headset, telling me about how they were trying to find anyone who had a bucket of water (SHUT UP, I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT THERE IS NO WAY TO GET WATER IN THE NETHER) so they could possibly get out themselves.

After about fifteen minutes, I could see an opening in the ground. A cave!

"Hey, I found a cave! And it looks like it goes pretty deep!" I shouted happily to Pete.

"See if you can find some lava! We're still fairly close to the portal, so it should be no problem for us to get out," Pete said excitedly.

"You know, it's kind of funny. Jerome is looking for lava, which we're basically surrounded in and we're looking for water which Jerome is surrounded by," I could hear Lachlan's faint voice transmitting through the head set. I chuckled.

"True dat," I said, loud enough that he could hear.

I had now reached the cave, and looking at it close up, I realized just how steep it was. It was basically just a huge hole in the ground, surrounded by steep cliff walls of rock and dirt on all sides. I would need to break some of it if I wanted to get out.

"Woah," I breathed.

"What?" Pete said, his voice laced with excitement.

"This cave is super deep and really steep," I said.

"Oh," Pete said, sounding kind of dejected. "I though that you had found the lava."

I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on a highlighted spot deep down in the cave. Like at the very bottom.

Was that lava?

"Well, there is a really faint glow down at the bottom. It might be lava," I said.

"Good! Try to make your way down there without seriously injuring and/or killing yourself," Pete said.

"I really hope you're joking about that," I heard Mitch say.

"Knowing Jerome, I wouldn't put it past him to trip on a pebble and fall in and break his legs," Pete said.

"Knowing myself, I would say that there's about a 99.9% chance of that actually happening," I said, joking around.

"If it's actually that steep, be careful," Mitch said, his voice dead serious.

Then, a faint voice echoed from the headset.

"#Merome!"

"LACHLAN!" I heard Mitch scream.

"No! Mitch stop! It's just a prank bro! NO STOP, MITCH!" Lachlan screamed in the background.

"Um, what the heck is happening?" I asked Pete, now completely lost.

"To put it simply, Mitch is now currently chasing Lachlan around with the sword that we got from the lava mobs, and they are really dangerously close to the edge of the lava and if they fall in then it's not my problem," Pete said.

I chuckled until I heard the last part.

"Pete, take off the headset," I commanded.

"What? Why, Jerome?" Pete asked.

"Just do it."

I heard muffled shuffling and I assumed that Pete had removed the headset.

"MITCH AND LACHLAN, YOU IDIOTS, GET AWAY FROM THE LAVA. THERE'S THIS THING CALLED A FIRERY DEATH AND I'VE HEARD THAT ITS NOT A FUN EXPERIENCE!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

"Fine, mom," Mitch said from the distance, and I could hear the shuffling of his feet coming closer (dang, that's a good headset, Pete!).

"You done?" I heard Pete ask.

"Yup," I said, nodding even though I knew that no one could see it.

I heard the muffled shuffling of Pete putting the headset and started to slowly make my way down the cave, breaking stone and digging up dirt, carving a path down the cave.

After about fifteen minutes of doing this, my paws began to ache from swinging the heavy diamond pickaxe so much. I set it down, leaning against the wall to inspect my throbbing hands.

But there was no wall. Both the pickaxe and I fell backwards, stumbling off the edge of the tunnel that I had dug.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked, tumbling through the air, blindly waving my arms everywhere, trying desperately to miraculously grab one of he ledges that rimmed the cave.

"Jerome! What's wrong?!" Pete asked, a sharp pang of fear instantly springing into his voice.

I knew that I was going to die. There was no possible way that I could survive a drop from that height.

"I FELL-" I screamed, as the ground rushed up to greet me.

"You what-" Pete screamed, going all staticky right as I hit the ground. I closed my eyes, praying that it would be a slow and painless death.

But it never came.

Instead came a splash. The splash was followed by another, which I could only assume was the pickaxe.

I was immediately engulfed in water and a sharp pain in my leg made me shout out in pain, only for a mouthful of water to flood into my mouth, taking the air out of my lungs. I started choking, desperately paddling forward, trying not to move my injured leg too much.

I reached the surface, flopping onto a rock, panting hard. Breathing quickly, I pulled my entire body out of the water, whimpering when I moved my leg.

It was probably broken, considering that there was no blood or a bruise. Just sharp, enduring pain.

I sucked up the pain and desperately tried to communicate with the guys.

"Pete?! Pete?!" I said, raising my voice at the end when I got no response. I took off the headphone and smacked the microphone of it, only to revive static. I face palmed. Duh. It had been underwater, and now it was probably ruined.

Well, at least that was one way to get to the bottom of the cave quickly. I could see a path leading to a glowing light down one of the many jagged corridors in said cave. Maybe that was some lava!

I stood up, and immediately cried out in pain when I put weight on my presumed to be broken leg. A twin cry came out from where the lava was, but it was probably just an echo. Suddenly, a figure poked its head out from the darkness. Someone who could help me!

"Help! Please!" I called out to the figure. It walked closer, and my whole body was filled with hope.

But then I saw them in the light.

It wasn't even a person! It was a creeper!

The creeper scuttled towards me, and I shrieked in fear, backing up against the wall of the cave as far as I could. The creeper started flashing between white and green, and I screamed.

But then a burst of light fling itself out of the glowing path, shoving both it and the creeper away from me. The creeper hissed, its whines getting louder and louder the more contact it had with the creeper, until it let out a hissing screech and fell over. The creature looked over at me, and I saw an identical creeper face on it.

Preston?!

"Preston?!" I asked, out loud this time. Preston stared at me dead on, a confused look on his face.

Then, something hit me. Why wasn't he attacking me? Wasn't he now supposed to be super hostile and like attack everything and everyone? Preston continued looking at me, his curious look changing to a worried one.

He started to walk over to me, and I let out a small whimper of fear. Was he going to kill me?

But no, instead the lava mob help out a potion containing a orange- pink liquid. One of our fire resistance potions? I didn't even know that we still had those!

Cautiously, I took the potion, uncomfortably noticing the warmth of it. As I was inspecting it carefully, I noticed the injured look on Preston's face, like he was hurt that I thought that he would try to harm me. Eying him carefully, I popped open the top of the bottle, sniffed it, and chugged down the liquid.

Preston grinned and stuck his hand out for me. Happy that he hadn't tried to poison me or something like that, I gratefully took his hand.

He gently pulled me up, making sure to help support my injured leg. I started to limp to the tunnel where the lava was glowing, but as soon as I started, Preston got a horrified look on his face.

"Huh? Preston, what's wrong?" I asked, confused.

Preston stared at me, his eyes wide, shaking his head furiously. He tried to gently turn me around, directing me away from the tunnel. Furiously, I pulled out of his grip, ignoring his shocked cry as I fell against the wall for support.

"No! Preston, I've got to go in there! I need to get some lava for obsidian so my friends can get out of the Nether," I hissed, not caring if he understood me or not. I gripped the walls of the tunnel for support, and limped along the path, gingerly trying to avoid touching my injured leg to the ground, ignoring Preston's cries of protest.

The tunnel was longer than I expected, but I didn't care, gently stepping up over large rocks and ducking under stalactites. Soon I had reached what I presumed to be lava, and stepped inside the large room.

The room wasn't what shocked me though.

It was who was inside.

I screamed, stumbling back and wincing when my broken leg brushed against some rock.

Notch was laying unconscious, dangerously close to the lava, while Herobrine stood over him, cackling.

As soon as I screamed, Herobrine's dead, glowing white eyes spun to me.

"Good luck getting the lava mob back now!" he shouted at me, before disappearing in a cloud of bright red light.

"Notch?!" I shouted, limping over to the unconscious man. When I got no response, I pulled him away from the lava and started shaking him violently. Preston squeezed into the room and saw Notch himself. But he didn't seem to care about Notch, instead scanning the room furiously, his eyes squinted.

He was looking for Herobrine.

"He's gone now," I said, my voice no more than a mumble. Preston looked at me, a look that said 'are you sure?' written all over it. I nodded numbly, still concerned about Notch.

Preston walked over to Notch and I, first handing me a fire resistance potion so I could get a drop in between his lips. As soon as Notch was engulfed in the orange particles, I moved aside and let Preston look at him.

Preston scanned his body for any physical injuries first, and finding only a couple of bruises, gave me a confused look and shrugged.

We had to get out of the cave and get him to a doctor. I quickly gave Preston a motion for 'stay here' and limp/ ran over to the pool of water and dove in.

I could see my pickaxe at the bottom, and kicking with one leg, grabbed it. It was kind of heavy, but it didn't really matter to me, since I was fueled by concern for Notch. I shoved myself out of the pool and limped back to the tunnel, and into the room where Preston was sitting by Notch, a concerned look on his face, although he was also dipping his feet into the lava.

As soon as I came in, dripping wet, Preston noticed the water and hissed at me, shrinking back.

Duh. He obviously didn't want to come into any sort of contact with it. I gently picked up Notch bridal style, and hobbled out of the room, Preston supporting me. I was out of the room so quickly that I didn't even realize that I didn't realize that I had forgotten what I had gone in for.

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people! So first things first, how are you guys liking this story so far? Do you have any suggestions? And second, thank you all for getting me to 500 followers on Wattpad! That's 500 more than I ever expected to get! XD But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- AND WELCOME BACK YOU BEAUTIFUL SHARK PEASANTS! Thank you all for the overwhelming amount of support on this story! We have nearly 1,000 reads on this story alone on Wattpad and 500 on Fanfiction! You guys are amazing!

AND I FOUND A NEW SONG THAT WOULD SUIT THIS. IT IS CALLED MONSTER BY IMAGINE DRAGONS. Again, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. If you didn't already hear, my iPod was broken in a huge windstorm that hit Michigan. It was really bad. Power was going out, trees were being uprooted, metal poles that held lights were literally swinging back and forth, locked car trunks were opening, I think I saw a house who had a small porch. The porch had literally fallen off. I also saw a house who had some siding ripped off. But my house's power went out, and when it came back on, it created a power surge and broke my iPod screen and the camera. Luckily, we fixed it so that the screen works but the camera is still broken. :(

But thank you all for your patience in me. Again, I am soooooo sorry. I love you guys so much. But anyways, LEZ GOOOOO!

Preston's POV

I rested against the wall inside of the cavern with the pool of lava, sighing tiredly. After seeing Him, after seeing Herobrine, I had run, into a cave, through a tunnel, as far from that monster as I possibly could. What I didn't know was that he was closer than ever.

The bubbling of the lava slowly mused me to sleep, and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, a shriek ripped through the air, interrupting my peaceful sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see a human by the lava, screaming in pain. I grinned, knowing that this would be an easy kill. But something interrupted me.

Herobrine, He, suddenly appeared next to the man, grinning evilly. I shrieked and scrambled out of the cave, getting as far from that thing as I could. In my panic to get out, I didn't hear another shriek rip through the air, although this time coming in the direction opposite the cave.

I ran as fast as I could, before slowing to a stop when I reached the end of the tunnel, panting hard, my hands on my knees.

I tried to dim down my glow a little bit as to not attract any unwanted attention. Cautiously peering around the dark cavern, I stifled a gasp.

The bacca from my flashbacks, the one who was apparently my friend, was crouched on a rock near a pool of water, not looking in my direction, whimpering as he clutched his leg.

I was almost certain that this was the same bacca because the one from my flashback/slight memory regaining thing was wearing a black business suit. Just like the one in front of me now.

Suddenly, a shriek snapped me back into focus. The bacca was scooting back along the stone wall as far as he could, desperately trying to get away from a dark figure. Unfortunately for him, he had now reached the wall and had nowhere left to go. He had cornered himself.

The figure drew nearer, letting out an intimidating hiss. I could see its shape more clearly now, and I noticed the four little legs, the tall body, the coal black eyes.

If it weren't for the legs, it would look exactly like me, just discolored. Weren't those called creepers? Another shriek echoed from the bacca, bouncing back through the room. The creeper was quickly adavancing, now only a couple blocks away. I had to act fast.

Not exactly knowing what I was doing, I threw myself at the creeper, which had started to flash white as its hissing grew louder. It was going to explode.

I felt the impact of my body hitting the creeper, who hissed in pain, shove it across the room, leaving it whining in pain, a burn already forming, while I lay there panting. I didn't have much of a break though. The creeper had already started to revive, so I had to lunge up and start punching it and basically hug it.

(wow what a violent death. Like on the gravestone

RIP Creeper

2017-2017

Death by hug)

The creeper shrieked and looked up at me. Its coal black eyes seemed to widen in surprise when it saw my face, and in that moment, I felt a pang go through me, knowing that the creeper and I weren't so different, in both looks and actions. I actually considered letting it go, although it would unfortunately be scarred for life.

But before I could actually follow through with my plan, the creeper let out one final hiss and disappeared in a puff of white smokes.

(Wow XD I just genuinely felt bad for a hostile Minecraft mob. I really don't have a life.)

It was useless sympathizing over the dead creeper, so instead I turned to the bacca, my apparent friend. He looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"Preston?!" I stared at him, very confused. Then I remembered that we used to be friends, well, hopefully still were. I took a step towards him and he instantly got a fearful look in his eyes.

I was slightly hurt but I just ignored it and held out a fire resistance potion that I had surprisingly kept with me all this time and it hadn't broken.

The bacca looked at me with surprise in his eyes as he slowly took the bottle. He popped open the top, sniffed it, and still with a little bit of fearfulness in his eyes, drank it.

Orange particles instantly started floating around him, and he grinned, all of the fear replaced with happiness.

I walked towards him a little bit more and offered a hand, and he gratefully took it, wincing when he put pressure on his most likely broken leg. I put an arm around him and started to gently support him. (#TBNRASF I DON'T KNIW WHAT THEIR SHIP NAME IS HALP)

The bacca started heading towards the tunnel that I had fled from, hobbling along as fast as he could. No! He couldn't go there!

I stared at him, horror spreading over my face.

"Huh? Preston, what's wrong?" the bacca asked, confused. I didn't understand a word he was saying, but I knew that he didn't know why I didn't want him to go. I didn't want my apparent friend encountering Herobrine. I furiously shook my head, gently trying to steer him back.

The bacca just glared at me and jerked himself out of my grip, ignoring my yell of shock.

"No! Preston, I've got to go in there! I need some lava for obsidian so my friends can get out of the Nether!" the bacca shouted. He limped to the tunnel and started stubbornly using the walls as support, hobbling along as I yelled for him to stop.

Soon enough, a cry of shock echoed from the tunnel. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he had reached the cave.

And Herobrine.

Oh no! Herobrine couldn't get him! I wouldn't let him! I rushed into the cavern, to see the bacca crying over the unconscious man by the lava, Herobrine nowhere to be seen.

I scanned the room, hissing dangerously. The bacca noticed, and muttered something under his breath.

"He's gone now."

Well that was a relief. I walked over and handed the bacca another fire resistance potion, and the bacca gently poured some into the unconscious man's mouth. He moved aside so I could inspect him. Oddly enough, there were no physical injuries other than a couple bruises. I looked at the bacca, who shrugged and motioned for me to stay there. I sat next to the unconscious man, dipping my feet in the lava as the bacca slowly rushed off.

He came back soaking wet and I hissed as he shook himself, getting water everywhere. He gave me an apologetic look and gently picked up the man. With me supporting him, we slowly made out way out of the cavern. The bacca handed me a diamond pick axe coated in fire resistance and motioned for me to carve a path out.

When we had reached the top, the bacca collapsed, panting heavily. Suddenly, he face palmed.

"I forgot the lava!"

Choco's POV

A scream echoed from Pete's headset, causing him to wince.

"Jerome! What's wrong?!" Pete shouted back, a worried look on his face.

"I FELL-" Jerome screamed back, before going all staticky.

"Jerome?! Jerome?!" Pete shouted back.

"Did he say he fell? Not to be mean or anything, but he did say that there was like a 99.9% chance of that actually happening," Vikk said. Mitch got a horrified look on his face.

"This isn't funny! He could be seriously hurt or dying or something might come and hurt him-"

"Mitch, calm down bro," Pete commanded. "Something probably went wrong on our end."

But he didn't sound very confident, more like he was trying convince himself more than us.

Pete took off the headset and smacked it a couple times before repeating his worried shouting.

"Jerome?! Jerome, can you hear up?" All we got was more static. Mitch starting whimpering with panic as Pete slowly fiddled with the headset.

"Um, either my headset is broken or his is. And unfortunately, considering that I didn't do anything, it's probably his," Pete said, looking up.

Mitch let out a thin wail and ran to the frame of obsidian, formerly a Nether portal.

He looked back at us, crying, his eyes bloodshot.

"We've got to get some water! Now! If Jerome is st- still alive, then he's probably hurt and who knows what is in that cave! Now! We should go back to that town and see if they have any water," Mitch shouted at us. We all nodded, still stunned at what had happened, and Mitch took off running to the town which was faint in the horizon.

"Lets go," I said, and I started running as well.

The rest of the guys all ran after me, soon catching up to both me and Mitch.

Suddenly, I tripped over a block of netherrack that I hadn't seen coming due to the fact that we were running. I sprawled across the hard red floor, crying out when I landed. My head banged a hard piece of nether quartz.

"Choco!" I looked up to see Pete staring at me worriedly. My vision was dancing and getting all spotty.

Pete looked fuzzy and soon I saw a bunch of other spotty figures crowd around.

"Ow, my head," was all I could manage. Vikk must have noticed my eyes glazing over, because he quickly leaned over me.

"Choco! How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, holding out a hand, trying to keep me talking so I wouldn't fall unconscious.

"…2?" I asked slowly as my vision became even cloudier. I didn't end up seeing the worried look that Vikk exchanged with everyone else because my cloudy vision had faded to black.

Pete's POV

Vikk gave us all a worried look as Choco confusedly gave us his answer. Vikk held up his hand. He was holding up four fingers.

Suddenly, a little groan brought my attention back to Choco. His eyes had closed and his breathing was heavy.

He had fallen unconscious. Crap. Now in addition to Jerome missing, hurt, and/or possibly dead, a missing lava mob, being stuck in the Nether, Herobrine constantly trying to kill us, and Notch being considerably weaker than normal, we now had to deal with an injured chocobo.

Suddenly, I noticed a little pool of blood near the back of his head. There was a very deep cut next to a huge bump. He had hurt himself more than I had thought. Now I wasn't sure if he would even survive.

A/N- And there you go, you beautiful people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, this afternoon, I was playing some Minecraft Murder Mystery with DarkDisco7 and I was murderer our first round. I was doing pretty good considering I suck at being the murderer and I had killed the detective, but someone picked up the bow and shot me… The day before, I was playing some Murder Mystery as well, alone this time, and I was the murderer. Some guy sees me kill someone and shout in chat-

Melon boy is killer!

I'm a girl.

But thank you all so much for reading my really cringe-worthy stories and PEACE! ✌️


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING- MENTIONS BLOOD, SO BEWARE

A/N- And welcome back, you beautiful shark peasants! Thank you all so much for 700 reads on this story on and 1.1K reads on Wattpad! That adds up to over 1,800 reads in total! You guys are absolutely amazing and I could not be more grateful! Thank you all so much! But update- my hip still hurts…. If you didn't get the story, I recently started track. We were testing for hurdlers, so we had a couple hurdles set up. A 27 inch, a 39 inch, and a 33 inch. Like any logical person who had never hurdled before, I went for the 27 inch. When I (surprisingly) cleared it, I moved onto 30 inches. Then 33 inches. I had done 33 a couple times, when one jump, my foot hooked on the hurdle and I tripped over it and landed on my hip and elbow and slid across the gym floor. Ouch.

Yeah, I'm slightly concerned that I broke something. I mean, that's a pretty hard gym floor XD *this is my cue to find out that absolutely nobody cared about my life* But anyways, LEZ GOOOO!

Vikk's POV

I stared in shock as Choco's eyes closed. Blood was staining the ground and his feathers. Mitch, noticing we paused, turned around to see us all crouched around Choco.

He let out a shout and started running back.

"WHAT THE FLIP HAPPENED?" I heard him shout.

When he reached us, he immediately crouched down next to Choco. Seeing the gash on the back of his head, he gasped.

"He tripped over a rock and cut his head on some nether quartz," I said. Without hesitation, Mitch took off his hoodie, gently picked up Choco's head, and formed a wrap, layering it thickest around the cut.

I helped Mitch pick up Choco and we started towards the lava mob city that was forming in the distance.

We were walking at an agonizingly slow pace, and it seemed like Choco was getting worse by the second. The blood was starting to stain Mitch's hoodie, and even through he was unconscious, Choco's face was still contorted in pain.

We had to do something, and fast.

"Lachlan, can you run to the city and see if you can get a doctor to get out here? Give him this," I said, handing Lachlan a fire resistance potion and a couple gold coins.

"Go as fast as you can," I finished. Lachlan nodded and started sprinting towards the city, kicking up rock dust and small pieces of nether rack as he disappeared into the horizon.

We continued walking at the same snail speed toward the city when Choco suddenly woke up with a shriek, jerking up

"GUYS! Guys! Wha- What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Why are you guys carrying-" Choco whimpered, his voice growing weaker the more he talked. He was instantly cut off when his eyes closed again and he slumped back into Mitch and my arms.

He whimpered and I looked up at the rest of the guys.

"He's getting worse."

Then those words came back and slapped me in the face. He's getting worse.

"Run! Run! Mitch, come on, we have got to go!" I shouted. His eyes were filled with worry, fear, and concern as he looked at me and nodded.

We both started running as fast as we could, well, as fast as we could while holding an unconscious bird who wasn't exactly the lightest.

We were getting closer and closer to the city, and soon enough, it's heavy doors came into view. The huge doors opened, and two figures rushed out. One was glowing a red orange light brightly, was dressed in white, and carried a large white suitcase and the other was tall, blond, and was wearing a red hoodie. It was Lachlan and the doctor.

Both saw us and picked up their pace.

"There!" I called, pointing to the doctor as best as I could without disturbing Choco. We all ran even faster and Choco let out an unconscious groan of pain. When both of the two groups met up, we immediately spread out Mitch's blood stained hoodie and gently lay down Choco on top.

The doctor kneeled down next to him and opened his briefcase, pulling out the fire resistance potion and handed it to me, being carefully not to make direct contact with my skin. I opened Choco's beak slightly and poured it in.

I moved out of the doctor's way and he leaned closer.

"I came as quick as I could. Your friend told me that he was in bad condition," the doctor murmured, gently turning Choco over, trying not to touch his wound.

"He's the best doctor in the city," Lachlan whispered to us, panting hard. I nodded and watched the doctor work.

When the lava mob doctor saw Choco's wound, he frowned.

"That's a cut if I've ever seen one," he said. He reached back into the briefcase and pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle that contained a tiny amount of a liquid.

"Unfortunately, I do not have much of my potion of healing left," the doctor said, showing us the bottle. He popped open the top and poured a couple drops on Choco's injury.

The cut shrunk but did not stop bleeding, so the doctor started wrapping his head.

"He's going to be unconscious for a couple days because of his blood loss, so I'll take him back to the city with me, but other than that, he'll be okay," the doctor said. We all groaned and the doctor gave us all odd looks. I noticed him and hurriedly explained that no, we weren't upset that our friend was okay.

"We've been stuck in the Nether for a couple days now, and we're trying to get out so that we can help our friend," I said. "Speaking of which, do you know if anyone in this city has a bucket of water?"

"Water is rare in the Nether, but we have a fountain that is heavily guarded for potions. You would need to pay a lot of gold if you wanted to get a bucket," the doctor said, picking up Choco as he started to walk back to the city.

"We've got some extra gold as payment," I said, showing him the bag. The doctor still looked slightly doubtful.

"If you wanted a bucket, that would take all of that," he said. "You would not have any left over."

Well, hopefully we didn't need the gold for anything else. When we came to the city, the doctor led us down the main street, to a tall, nice looking building. He led us inside and to a room down a hallway. He lay Choco down on the bed inside, making sure that the bandage was still tightly but not to tightly wrapped around his head.

"I'll have Granite (ANOTHER LAVA REFERENCE THING) watch over Choco and I will show you to the fountain," the doctor said. He left the room for a moment, and came back with another lava mob dressed in a hospital uniform, a girl.

"Watch the patient for about fifteen minutes please," he said to her, and Granite nodded firmly, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

The doctor led us out of the hospital and down a different street.

"I've been meaning to ask, how does this city know English when other lava mobs I've seen only speak your native language?" Lachlan asked the doctor.

"You are correct in saying that many outside lava mobs don't know English, but here, we are taught English in our schools. It is a required class," the doctor explained.

We reached the end of the street, which led to a crossroad. In the center was a circle of guards, dead serious expressions on their faces, spears in hand, sword at the ready. The one closest to us noticed us and turned their full attention to us.

"What do you want?" one growled. I gulped. They were really intimidating.

"We were wondering if we could have a bucket of water? We understand that (OHMIGOSH I THOUGHT OF A REALLY GOOD PLOT TWIST SUDDENLY ALRIGHT IMMA USE IT) it will cost a lot, so we brought payment," Mitch said, holding out our remaining gold. The guard peaked inside, and let out a grunt of approval.

He walked inside a little building and returned with a bucket, which he handed to us, then moved aside. I dipped the bucket into the water, but it took Pete's help to get it out. With a heave, we got the bucket over the edge. Then everything went in slow motion.

(PLOT TWIST THAT I JUST MADE UP INCOMING)

A

drop

sloshed

over

the

edge

and

landed

on

the

guard's

foot.

He shouted in pain, clutching at it while Pete and I backed up in horror.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-" I quickly shouted when suddenly the guards' attention suddenly switched from their injured comrade to us. Their eyes were narrowed in a glare. One pointed his spear at us.

"GET THEM!"

Jerome's POV

I forgot the lava! How could I be such an idiot? I looked around at my surroundings. Preston was sleeping, his glow slowly fading in and out as he softly snuffled (I LOVE THAT WORD SO MUCH 3) and Notch was next to him, unconscious. Forgetting about my injured leg, I stood up, determined to get the bucket of lava so I could get the rest of the guys out of the Nether. I wonder how they were doing.

When I put weight on my leg, a sharp pain raced from my leg up through my whole body, causing me to cry out. Preston let out a groan and I immediately shut up, not wanting him to know where I was going.

I quickly formed a pair of makeshift crutches out of a tree branch and grabbed a bucket. I started to slowly make my way down the cave again, flinching when I heard the bucket's annoying banging.

When I had finally, finally made it to the bottom, I looked around. Which tunnel had housed the lava again? Was it this one? That one on the left? The one on the right? Wait, no it was the one directly in front of me. I used the crutches to hobble down there, uncomfortably noticing that one crutch was shorter than the other.

Then I realized something.

How the flip-dipity-flop would I get the lava back up in the first place?

I groaned mentally. I would have to discard the crutches. Sure, it would take a heck longer, but it would be worth it. I came into the cavern and scooped up some lava, wincing at the heat.

I hobbled back through the tunnel at a snail's pace, soon coming into the main cave. I started to slowly climb up the staircase I had made. It took nearly all of my self control to refrain from crying out.

When I finally reached the top, I was exhausted. I set the bucket next to a tree, figuring that I could just finish the portal tomorrow when a deadly hissing interrupted me. I swung around just to see a creeper staring at me. I screamed, when I heard a similar shout and the wind was knocked out of me. First it was a mild warmth. Then it started burning. Hot, scorching, unbearable burning. So I did the only thing that I really could do.

I screamed.

A/N- MWAHAHAHAHA DOUBLE CLIFFHANGER! YES! I AM EVIL! BOW DOWN TO ME! *cough cough* sorry. Let's try again.

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful shark peasants! Again, thank you so much for 700 reads on Misunderstood! ! It's almost at 1K itself! And again, my undying gratitude to you guys for 1K+ reads on this story! You guys are amazing! How'd you guys like this chapter? But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️

Update- my hip now has a blue green bruise on it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- And welcome your faces back, you beautiful shark peasants! Again, thank you all for outstanding amount of support on this story! Also, be sure to check out my new one-shot book that I recently put up, and PM me any ideas that you think I should do! I recently put up a one shot about Mitch and Hunger Games, and I'm really happy with how it turned out! Also, guys, we've got 750 reads on this story on Fanfiction and 1,260 on Wattpad. We have over 2K reads on this story! That is so much more that I could have ever asked for, and that's so much more than I ever expected! You guys are so amazing! Also, thank you all for 750 followers on Wattpad! 250 more to go before we hit 1K! That is amazing!

Also, last chapter, I got the greatest comment ever- Lunawolf41 threatened to brutally murder me with a spork if I killed any of the main characters. *starts laughing evilly while running hands together*

But anyways, LEZ GOOOO!

Third Person POV

Jerome turned his head, and then screamed as he saw a creeper standing right next to him, starting to flash green and white.

It was close enough that if it exploded, it would send him straight back into the cave, the fall of which would probably kill him.

Preston suddenly woke up, hearing his scream. He started looking around wildly, looking for the source. When his eyes finally landed on Jerome, backing away from the flashing creeper as fast as he could, he also screamed.

The creeper started to flash faster, indicating that it was about to blow up.

Preston got into a crouching stance and started running and jumped, shoving (OMG JUST RANDOMLY THOUGHT OF ANOTHER PLOT TWIST THINGY) Jerome away from the creeper, which suddenly exploded.

When Preston had shoved Jerome, however, he hadn't realized one unfortunate fact- Jerome's fur was extremely flammable.

On the other hand, while the creeper exploded, the force had affected Preston, and he was flung into the cave, luckily landing on a ledge, unfortunately landing on said ledge after hitting multiple rocks and falling unconscious. (AND THERE'S THE RANDOM PLOT TWIST)

Jerome started screaming as his fur caught on fire, and tried to desperately put it out. Before he remembered the procedure of stop, drop, and roll, he had attempted many other methods, all ultimately failing.

He dropped to the floor, rolling around like a slug, which put out the fire. But not without a cost.

His fur was much shorter and the ends of it were singed black. His face was slightly swollen and his nose was raw red. Jerome's suit was also burnt in multiple places, but he got off pretty luckily considering that his extremely flammable self had just been tackled by living lava.

Notch was undisturbed by all of this, laying peacefully on the ground. His breathing was much less labored, and he would most likely wake up soon.

Jerome lay on the scorched grass for a little while, panting and whimpering. His wandering gaze landed on the lava bucket that had spilled back into the cave.

He suddenly sat up straight, realizing something. Where had Preston gone? Jerome tried to recall everything that had happened. The creeper was about to explode in his face, when Preston had tackled him.

The creeper had still exploded, so that meant that Preston would have been caught in the blast, meaning that he was.. Jerome let out a yelp, scrambling over to the edge of the cliff painfully. There was Preston, laying right beneath him, unconscious, bruised, and bloodied.

Jerome let out a shriek as he saw his friend, and limped back over to Notch, grabbing one of their last fire resistance potions. He quickly drank it and ran over to the cave entrance again, ignoring the sharp pain running through his leg.

Jerome lowered himself down to the ledge and quickly built a makeshift staircase, and grabbed the unconscious lava mob, dragging him back up to the surface. He set him on a large stone so that Preston wouldn't create a forest fire.

"Preston! Wake up! Please! We've got to get lava for the Nether! Please!" Of course, he got no answer.

He wouldn't for a long time.

Jerome's POV

I desperately shook Preston, begging for him to get up.

He had to get up now if we wanted to get the others out of the Nether tomorrow. I wondered how they were doing. Did they even think I was still alive? How close were they to finding some water?

Questions were swarming through my mind as I desperately tried to wake up Preston. Suddenly, I heard a low, rumbling growl. I stopped shaking Preston, instead sitting upright to listen to the noise again.

The growl echoed again, and uncertainly, I stood up. It was coming from in the forest, to the north. Praying that nothing would happen to either Notch or Preston, I stood up, going easy on my broken leg, following the sound.

It was farther away than I had originally thought, but I pressed on.

I really should have headed back to check up on the two unconscious people back at base, but me being the genius with bad judgment I had, I just figured that they would be fine and followed the sound.

I pushed back a branch that was hanging in my way that led to a clearing. Inside was the source of the sound- a wolf, barking and growing at every living thing in sight. I groaned, rolling my eyes. I had just wasted ten minutes trying to find a dog?

I stalked out of the clearing, ticked off. I had better get back to the camp so I could tend to the two. Little did I know that I was in for a surprise, or rather the lack of one.

Preston's POV

I woke up with a shout. Why was I here? Where was the bacca? I tried moving around, craning my neck to look around, wincing as a wave of pain flooded in. What the.. I looked down at myself to see that I was bruised and bloodied. What had happened?!

Then, then I remembered. The bacca, backing up from a creeper that was about to explode. Me, shrieking and shoving the bacca aside just as the creeper exploded. The wave of pain that exploded through my body when I was shoved into the cave. The bacca screaming. Everything going black.

The bacca must have dragged me back up here. But wait, how did he touch me? I would have just…..

Set him on fire.

Logic slapped me in the face as I realized why the bacca was screaming in the first place.

As I had shoved him aside, I must have set him on fire.

Oh no. Was he dead?! Had I killed someone as I tried to save them? I looked around at my surroundings. There was a huge hole in the ground from the creeper, but also burnt grass and charred stumps that used to be trees.

I had done this. I had to go before I caused any more chaos. Ignoring the wave of pain that flooded over me, I stubbornly stood up. I hurt all over, but I didn't care.

The bacca, my apparent friend, was injured and/or dead because of me. I found three fire resistance potions laying on the ground, so I grabbed all three. (fire resistance doesn't hurt him in this one, only in Misunderstood)

After a couple steps, I realized that I was leaving a trail, so I poured some of the fire resistance on me, and sprinkled the rest behind me. Praying that I wasn't running in the same direction that he was in if he had gone somewhere, I took off south into the forest.

And I never looked back.

Notch's POV

I woke up with a start. I was laying on a bed of grass, with no other signs of life around me. I was in a forest, with some burnt down trees and some scorched grass. How had I gotten here? The last thing I remembered was facing Herobrine in the cavern, and what had he done? What was that?

I couldn't remember off the top of my head what he had done to make me fall unconscious, but I was somehow up here, and I was alone. Wait, I had teleported to Preston. Had he gotten me up here? Or was it Jerome, who was also in the Overworld? Had Preston found Jerome?

I had so many questions, and I had no one to ask. Suddenly, I heard the cracklings of sticks in the woods.

"W-who's there?" I asked shakily, my voice barely a whisper.

I instantly became relieved when a furry head pushed its way through the braken. I sat straight up as he started looking around.

"Jerome!" I called. He spun around to see me.

"Notch!" He seemed relieved, and limped over to help me up.

"Hold up, what happened to your leg?" I asked, motioning to it quizzically.

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I may or may not have fallen into that cave and broken my leg," he said. I noticed that the ends of his fur were scorched black, and it seemed much shorter. His face was also slightly swollen.

"What happened there?" I asked.

"Preston tackled me as a creeper was about to blow me up. Speaking of which.." he said, looking around again.

"Where did Preston go?" Jerome asked, his voice sounding concerned. I noticed a trail of burnt grass, leading south.

"What the.."

"What?!" Jerome asked, panicking.

"Look," I said, pointing to the path.

"Crap! He woke up? Why did he run away?" Jerome shouted.

"Why was he unconscious in the first place?" I asked, becoming even more puzzled.

"Preston tackled me just as the creeper exploded, so he was pushed into the cave. Luckily, he landed on a ledge, so he was fine, just unconscious. So I drank a fire resistance potion and dragged him back up here," Jerome explained.

I had one more question to ask, but just before I could, Jerome was barreling through the trees, following the path of Preston's footprints. Suddenly, with a yelp, he collapsed.

I shouted, and ran over to him, gently picking him up. Jerome was whimpering quietly, clutching his leg while glaring at a root that was sticking out of the ground, some of the bark stripped from when Jerome tripped over it.

"My leg hurts," Jerome whimpered it.

"That's why you should look out for objects, especially when you're injured!" I scolded. "I'll just heal you." Although my powers were weak, I figured that they were at least strong enough to do a little healing spell. Jerome's eyes widened.

"Notch, no-" But I had already figured it out. When I was battling my brother, I now knew what he had done.

That familiar tingling that took up residence in my finger and my heart, the one that had been with me my whole life, was gone.

Herobrine had stolen my powers.

I threw my head back, letting out a wail of aguish.

They were gone.

A/N- Crap. This chapter is really bad and crappy, and I'm so sorry, but if you also write fanfics, you know what's going on- I know exactly what I want to happened in the next chapter but I have no idea how to get there so I just used this and it ended up horrible. Also, I'm working on a new Vikklan one shot! Be sure to PM me any ideas for one shots you think I should make!

Also, since I'm just evil, I'm not going to tell you about what's going on with our friends in the Nether, who are currently being chased by about fifty guards!

MingZheTey and pinkstar_22 recommend that I change my schedule and update YouTubers in Minecraft more often, so I'll change that soon!

I also strained a muscle in my foot and it hurts really bad. But I'm on my spring break so yeah! Thank you all so much for reading and PEACE!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- And welcome your beautiful shark peasant faces back! I just want to say- WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK FOR MISUNDERSTOOD IT GOT 900 READS TWO DAYS AGO AND IT JUST HIT 1K ALREADY.

What the heck…

Also, on Wattpad, we are at 790 followers! Almost at 800! I'm just so incredibly grateful for all the support that I have been getting on my stories and my profile.

This story on Wattpad has 1.4K reads and on it has 830.

Misunderstood has 1K reads on Wattpad at the time of me writing this and on it has 375.

A World Besides my Own has 200 reads on Wattpad and 300 on fanfiction.

The one shot book has 100 reads on Wattpad and 75 on AND IT WAS JUST PUBLISHED.

You guys mean the world to me and I could not be more grateful. I'm not saying this just to sound all sappy, but really.

But anyways, LEZ GOOOO!

Just because I'm a kind soul, I'm finally going to go to the Nether and talk about the poor souls who are being chased by about fifty guards.*

Courtney's POV (yes, I did just shove pinkstar_22 in here, no need to thank me.. CX)

I saw Preston charging out of the forest from the tree tops. Although I didn't want to, I had to keep him in sight so my boss could do a horrible thing.

Capture him.

I was one of the deadliest assassins in Minecraftia, and Herobrine and noticed and offered me a job working for him. Well, I wouldn't say working for him, more like, 'Do as I say or I'll kill you.'

Now Herobrine wanted to do the same thing with Preston.

When Preston had run into the plains, I followed a safe distance behind, not letting him disappear.

But I was keeping him in view not for Herobrine's reasons, but for my own.

I didn't care if I was killed, so long as Minecraftia was saved from Herobrine's terrible reign of terror. I knew that Preston and his other friends could do this, so I couldn't let Herobrine catch him.

After about an hour of following the lava mob, I heard a crackle of thunder and a flash of lightning and it started raining. Herobrine was probably coming to see if I had gotten him.

I ran up to Preston, startling him. He was crying, a few splotches of obsidian on the top of his head.

"Run," I hissed. He was too petrified to move, and I looked around desperately. There! A small shed was lying a couple yards away, and I ushered Preston in.

"Stay in," I whispered, before running out of the shed, seeing Herobrine coming. I ran as far from the shed as I could, which I admit was not very far, and waited for the evil ruler.

"Did you follow the lava mob?" he asked, glaring at me.

I gulped. Here was the part where I lied. "No sir, I'm so sorry, but I lost sight of him. I think he went that way," I said, pointing back to the forest.

"YOU LET THE LAVA MOB GET AWAY?! WHEN I GAVE YOU SPECIFIC ORDERS TO KEEP HIM IN SIGHT?!" Herobrine roared. I could see the angry, crazed look in his eyes and I shrunk back.

"I'm sorry master, he was going so quickly," I said, before Herobrine whipped out a glowing enchanted diamond sword.

"I'll show you what happens to traitors."

Jerome's POV

Notch let out a wail of anguish as he realized the horrible truth. His powers were gone.

And that wasn't our only problem.

The rest of the guys were stuck in the Nether.

I had probably just injured my leg even more.

Preston had just run off again. Without leaving a path.

I groaned mentally. Our whole plan was going horrible. Preston wasn't hostile anymore, but that was only because he knew that I was his friend. So if he ever encountered the rest of the guys, he would probably attack them.

He still didn't have his memories and he only understood whatever language lava mobs talk in.

And knowing the rest of the guys, I wouldn't be surprised if they were currently being chased by like fifty guards because they did something or another. (Oh, Jerome. You are so right.)

Now what? Preston was probably long gone and he left no trail for us to follow. Notch was still getting over the loss of his powers. And I was practically immobile.

How had Preston avoided leaving a trail? Wouldn't he leave the scorch marks? Had he randomly grown wings? Wait a minute… I scrambled over to where I had put three of the fire resistance potions.

They were gone. Preston must have coated himself in it.

So we could follow the drops. I grinned. I limped into the forest, finding two strong y-shaped branches. I dragged them back to the campsite where Notch was waiting for me. I sat up on a rock, testing out the branches as crutches.

They held up firmly and I smiled.

"Notch!" He looked up from his moping to see me easily using the make-shift crutches to get around. "We've got to find Preston!"

"But how? He didn't leave a trail. And I can't teleport to him," Notch replied, looking and sounding depressed. I could see why. He had used those powers for everything. Now we had to defeat Herobrine not just for the whole world, but also for Preston and Notch.

"But he did something so he wouldn't. And I think I know what. Preston used those three fire resistance potions that I put by the base of the tree. He probably smeared them all over himself so he would leave us a path. But that also means that he would have left drops behind and he would have also flattened the grass," I explained.

Notch grinned. "I think you might be on to something!" He stood up and headed to were the footprints cut off. I followed him.

As I expected, the ground was soaking wet, and the grass glistened a faint orange.

Preston had definitely been here.

About three feet away was an impression in the muddy ground, along with some more orange particles. It was pretty easy for us to see, but if we weren't looking for those particular clues, we would have never noticed. Preston had covered his tracks well.

After we found a couple more footsteps, I groaned and stopped. Notch kept going, but when he realized that I wasn't behind him, he turned around, jogging back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his facial expression.

"From the way that the footprints are spaced out, it looks like Preston was running. We're walking, walking slowly considering that I'm just limping along. We're never going to catch up," I said, starting to feel upset myself.

"Well, he can't run forever," Notch said in an attempt to cheer me up. "He's going to have to take a break eventually. And what if it rains? He's going to have to find shelter- he can't run away in that weather."

I looked up. The sky was clear blue with no clouds in sight. I glared at Notch.

"Yeah, its perfect weather for a thunderstorm. Did you bring any umbrellas?" I asked sarcastically (it's really easy for me to write sarcasm because I'm really sarcastic in real life…).

Suddenly, I heard maniacal laughing along with a crack of thunder.

"Herobrine," I hissed. There was no denying that this was his work. Another crackle of thunder ripped across the sky, and I looked up to feel a fat drop of rain (convenient rain is convenient) splash on my face. I couldn't stop the grin on my face as I looked at Notch.

"Speak of the devil," he said, grinning.

Then I realized something.

"Hold up- We're out of the forest right now. Which means that so is Preston. What if he can't find shelter?! Notch, what if he's stuck outside?!"

Notch's face blanched in horror.

"Oh my god, you're right. I remember this plain. It's one of the emptiest places in Minecraft."

"Notch, you've got to go find him. I can't walk. Get him under a tree or something, somehow get him sheltered," I ordered. Notch nodded and sprinted off just as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky along with a defeating crackle of thunder.

I limped back to the forest, gathering up the rest of our supplies. I didn't know what else to do, so I just sat up against a tree, waiting.

Was it just me, or that bolt of lightning illuminate a figure… with two glowing eyes?

Notch's POV

I took off sprinting as Jerome ordered me, ignoring the pelting rain that was pouring down around me. It was still hard getting used to this lack of powers, but I was managing. I now realized that the powers had made me lazy.

My sides began to ache and my lungs and legs started to burn. My steps started to falter, but I pressed on. Preston was out there somewhere.

Luckily, since it was noticeably darker, I could see the orange particles of the fire resistance potion much easier.

Then, the loudest crack of thunder I had heard all night rumbled through, just after a huge lightning bolt struck the field to the left of me. It illuminated a square shape in the distance.

Was that a shed?

The footsteps suddenly took a sharp left as well, and I sighed in relief. Preston must have seen the shed.

He ran right past it.

I stopped suddenly, panting, clutching my sides.

Why had he run past?!

I followed the footsteps a little further, but they suddenly stopped. I slapped my palm to my face.

Duh. Preston wasn't dumb. That was to throw us off.

I ran back to the shed, slamming open the door just as a burst of lightning lit up the air.

Inside was Preston, shivering and shaking in a corner. His hood was up, and his sleeves were pulled over his hands.

He heard the slamming of the door, and looked up. When he saw it was me, he noticeably paled.

I walked over to him and crouched down.

"Preston?" I said softly.

Lava tears were running down his face as he stared at me in shock.

Had he been crying? Why?

Then he slipped down his hood and I gasped.

There were splotches of obsidian scattered across the top of his head, and it looked like it was causing him great pain.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, worried for my friend. Preston stared at me, his coal black eyes wide.

Although I knew he couldn't understand me, the expression in his eyes read, 'Does it look like I'm okay?!'

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream of rage tore through the air.

"YOU LET THE LAVA MOB GET AWAY?! WHEN I GAVE YOU SPECIFIC ORDERS TO KEEP HIM IN SIGHT?!" Herobrine's angry voice echoed through the thin walls of the shed and Preston whimpered, burying his head in his arms.

"I'm sorry master, he was going so quickly," a meek voice said. It sounded like the two were quite close to us, and I shrunk back.

"I'll show you what happens to traitors," Herobrine roared. There was a huge crack of thunder and suddenly, a shriek echoed through the air.

"PRESTON, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, RUN-" the same voice shrieks before it was abruptly cut off. Preston let out a tiny cry as he hear that, shaking even more.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," I murmured in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't really work, because Preston's eyes just filled with tears as lightning and thunder ripped through the air.

It didn't really even calm me, because the only thing going through my mind was the girl's final shriek.

"PRESTON, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, RUN!"

"IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, RUN!"

"RUN!"

A/N- *I lied, don't kill me please! *starts running away*


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- And welcome back, you beautiful and handsome shark peasants! We got 800 followers on Wattpad! Two hundred more until I get ONE FRICKING THOUSAND FOLLOWERS! Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing! Also, we hit one thousand reads on this story on and 1.7 thousand reads on Wattpad!

Also, pinkstar_22 and I created a shared account on Wattpad! It's called DarkMelon2246 , so be sure to go check it out!

And I just wanted you to know, if my writing quality decreases or seems a little bit strained, it's because my track season recently started, practice is every day and it starts soon after school and goes really late and my first meet is coming up, so I don't have as much time to write, but I'm working on it! Slow and steady!

But you guys are probably tired of hearing me rant about my life, so LEZ GOOOOO!

Lachlan's POV (finally XD Its been what, three chapters since the Nether, hold on, lemme check, yeah, three chapters)

"GET THEM!"

Everyone's eyes widened, and started shrieking.

Mitch grabbed the bucket from Pete and Vikk's arms, and I winced as some spilled over the edge. We needed every precious drop if we wanted to get out of this literal hell hole.

The guards let out a chorus of angry shouts and roars and started chasing after us. Vikk, Pete, and Rob were frozen in fear and I shoved them forward, taking up the rear of our wave.

They shook their heads, snapping out of their dazed states. Their eyes widened as they saw the mad guards chasing them and they started to run slowly because of the shock. I shoved them forward again, getting them started, building their acceleration.

We were tearing through the streets of the city as the citizens screamed and children cried. People were clearing off the streets as fast as possible and some who were feeling curious and kind of brave stayed at the edge, watching the chase.

Mitch was in the lead with Pete right behind. Vikk was with Rob and I was in the back but quickly catching up to them. The guards were a couple yards (blah America FRICKING CHANGE TO THE METRIC SYSTEM ALREADY)

Suddenly, Rob let out a cry as he tripped over a loose piece of rock (The Chocobo is Clumsy V2 XD) in the streets.

Mitch, Pete, and Vikk paused, looking behind them.

"No! Go!" I yelled, stopping to help Rob up myself. I could hear the guards laugh so I sped up the process. But when Rob put weight on his foot, he let out a wail.

His ankle was severely swollen and turning purple. I mentally groaned. This was not a good way to get out of here as soon as possible.

But just as I got Rob up, supporting his leg and flinging his arm around my neck, I heard a deep voice bark, "You! You're under arrest! Put your hands up!"

Crap. Rob had an identical look of horror on his face, along with one of deep guilt.

"I'm sorry," I heard him murmur as both he and I slowly turned around, our hands up.

Two guards were standing there. Both had furious expressions on their faces, aiming sharp swords at us. One was heavily scarred, one of his coal black eyes permanently closed and was very muscular. The other had a long scar down the side of his face and was not quite as buff.

"You two! What are your names?" the one with one eyes asked.

"L-lachlan Power," I replied, mentally cursing myself for stuttering. Rob was silent, shaking violently.

"You! Speak up!" the smaller one barked.

"R- robert Latsky.." Rob whimpered, tripping over his words as well.

The smaller one reached for something hooked on his belt, and Rob and I winced, expecting him to bring out a gun or something.

We both sighed in relief when he brought back a notebook. He flipped through a couple pages before looking up.

"Lachlan Power and Robert Latsky, you are under arrest for attempted murder, theft, and injuring of a local," the guard said, smirking.

"What? We did not try to kill him! And we paid for the water!" I protested.

"Lachlan, just stop. You're just going to make them madder," Rob whispered.

"Your friend's right. You really should shut up. Your charges already add up to fifteen years in prison," the buff added. I felt my heart drop. Fifteen years in prison?! What about Preston?

The other guys would have to save him by themselves. I wondered if they even knew that Rob and I were gone.

The two guards pulled out a pair of handcuffs each, and we hesitantly held out our arms.

With a depressing click, our fates were sealed. The guards dragged us along the streets while lava mobs laughed at us and mocked us. Rob was being forced to slowly limp along, his head down.

Whenever he tripped, the guard would roughly jerk him back up. I could see his wrists start to turn red.

I could barely believe that this was the same town we had visited what was it now, five days prior. The citizens had seemed so kind and welcoming. Now they were mocking us as we shamefully were paraded to the jail.

When we finally made it, we were roughly thrown into a cell, at least together.

With a loud bang, our neighbor flung himself against the fire proof bars that separated us. In shock, I looked up. To my surprise, there was none other than the doctor, glaring at us with hatred in his eyes.

"What the-" I began. "How in Notch's great name did you get in here?"

The doctor just glared at us even more, his coal black eyes burning holes of hatred in my blue ones.

"What do you mean, how did I get here? You ruined my life!"

"Wha- How?" I asked, cluelessly.

"Don't give me that crap! You know what you did!"

"No, I actually don't," I replied. Rob had fallen asleep on the floor of the prison, and I looked at him, trying not to wake him up.

"Suuure. I help you brats with your friend, and show you where to get your precious water. Then you just have to pour it all over someone, making you wanted criminals. They arrested me for helping you," the former doctor seethed, glaring daggers at us as he clenched the bars.

I couldn't believe that this was the same kind soul who I had run to when Choco was hurt. He seemed like an entirely different person- wait. Choco. Who would get him out of the hospital now? We would have to pass a message.

And speak of the devil, two days later, Granite, the doctor's assistant cake by. She talked with the doctor and was turning to leave when I made my move.

"Wait! Please!" Granite turned, confused, while the doctor glared at us, mumbling in his cell.

"Is Choco still with you?" Rob asked.

"You mean the bird? Yeah."

"When he wakes up, tell him to go to the Nether portal and that it should be lit. Please," I pleaded hurriedly just as the former doctor opened his mouth to protest, probably telling her to kill Choco. But she just nodded and rushed out of the prison.

I sat down on the bed, sobbing quietly. Mitch, Pete, and Vikk would have gotten out of the Nether about a day and a half ago, and now they were probably looking for Preston and Jerome. But as for Rob and I? We were stuck here.

Mitch.. Pete… Vikk… Choco… Jerome… Preston if he gets his memories back… Please don't forget about us. Please. Inside, I was secretly hoping that they would come back and rescue us, but if they did, then there was a high chance of them getting caught themselves so I kept mentally scolding myself.

They couldn't come back. Never.

Mitch's POV

(a day and a half earlier)

We had gotten to the outside of the city, and when we were a safe distance away, we stopped for a break, our sides heaving and calves burning. Everyone was panting heavily.

"Hey Lachlan, is Rob okay there?" I called out to the Australian, my eyes closed because of exhaustion.

I got no reply.

"Lachlan?" I asked, cracking an eye open, looking around for my friend worriedly. Vikk and Pete were the only ones next to me. Rob wasn't here either.

Oh no. They must have been captured! I hadn't noticed that they were missing because of the rushed scramble to get out of the city that now hated us!

"Guys? I think they must have been arrested," Pete spoke up, voicing my thoughts. Vikk immediately adopted a horrified look identical to Pete and I's. I cautiously touched the sword at my waist and the golden apple in my bag. Rob had also given us the piece of obsidian, so we only needed the special items at this rate. But now, if over half of us were gone, it would be even harder.

Or impossible.

Not to mention that we still had to get out of here.

"Guys, I think we should try to relight the Nether portal. That way, at least we'll have a sure way out of here," I said, hoping that the others would agree.

Pete and Vikk looked at each other and nodded.

"We're going to need a bucket of lava," Pete said, looking around.

We had a bucket and getting the actual lava wouldn't be too hard- We were surrounded in the stuff.

When we got to the frame of obsidian, Vikk cautiously walked over to one of the many lava patches around us, scooping up a bucket.

"Okay, we're going to have to pour it at the same time," I said, getting on one side while Vikk got on the other. Pete was ready with the flint and steel.

"3.."

"2.."

"1!"

With a sizzle as the lava and water met, the orange substance slowly darkened, turning a black color. Vikk and I back off and Pete stepped forward, striving the flint and the steel together. Embers flew everywhere, but most ended up on the obsidian, and starting from the outside and spreading to the middle, a transparent purple formed.

We all sighed in relief. It had worked. I didn't know what we would do if we messed it up somehow. There was no physical way that we could return to the lava mob city and get more water.

But what about Rob, Lachlan, and Choco? How would we get them free? Well, Choco would probably be let off because he didn't do anything other than nearly die and scare us all half to death, so hopefully he would have the common sense to try and find the portal.

But I still had no clue as to what to do about Rob and Lachlan, who were trapped in a prison for something that Vikk and Pete did. I felt some built up anger start to surface, but I suppressed firing both of them dirty glares. This was not the time to be arguing or creating a civil war over something that we couldn't control. We would just have to break them out.

"Can we please go through?" Pete asked, interrupting my thoughts. I paused for a moment, thinking. Yeah, I would like that. Maybe I could see Jerome. I nodded and stepped towards the portal. We would be back.

But as for now, here I come, biggums.

A/N- First, go check out _Silly_ on Wattpad. She has been bullied to the point of wanting to kill her self and I'm terrified that she may have already.

But on a happier note, we're back to the Nether and Rob and Lachlan are captured! So quick recap- We've got Jerome moping in a forest, Preston with Notch in a shed, three prancing around in the Overworld doing who knows what, two in jail, and one in the hospital! I broke everyone up XD there's now five separate groups rather than two like I had planned XD

But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE!✌️

By the way, I'm writing this at midnight, so if that doesn't deserve a Follow/Favorite, I don't know what does.


	18. Wait

Hey guys, I'm going to be taking a small break to write the final chapters of the stories! I plan to get them all done, and then, unfortunately, I will be leaving! Thank you all so much! It's been a great run!


	19. Finale

A/N- Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. I'm going to finish my stories and then I'm leaving. I wanted to thank you all so much for all of the support that I received on this amazing journey, and I am so happy that you could all be a part of it. It was just getting very stressful with school and track and all that crap and it was getting boring. I wanted to leave but I couldn't leave you guys hanging.

So without further ado, here is the final chapter of The Monster Inside of Me.

Mitch's POV

There was no flipping way that we were just going to leave our friends behind in a prison. But we would need more help getting them out.

That was why we went to the Overworld- to get Jerome, and maybe Preston if it was possible. Then, we would find the special objects needed to save Preston and we would defeat Herobrine. Minecraftia deserved to be saved from this monster.

"First off, lets find Jerome," I instructed, looking up into the night sky that was slowly making way to dawn. "We actually probably shouldn't bring Preston because he might attack everyone. We'll find him later."

"Alright," Pete agreed. "That sounds fine."

"Were do you think that he would be… if he's still alive?" I asked, praying that the latter was true. He had to be alive!

But he did manage to fall down an almost vertical cave according to him before his header broke… or he died.

Oh, please don't be dead.

"Maybe in the forest?" Vikk asked, pointing to the vast sea of trees that lay ahead of us.

"We can look," I said, trying to shove the idea that my best friend might/ has a high a chance of being dead.

We started half jogging to the woods, all of our minds clouded with fear and worriedness. (THIS CAN BE A WORD IF I WANT IT TO BE)

When we were a couple yards away, I started sprinting. For some reason, I thought that we would find Jerome as soon as we went in, however ridiculous that seems.

Apparently I was right.

I ran straight into a bacca that was slowly limping out of the forest, slowly weaving in between trees with the aid of crutches.

"AAAIIIIUUUGGGGHHH!" he shrieked when I knocked him over. "Watch where you're going, you idio- Mitch?!"

"Biggums? Jerome, is that you?" I asked, feeling a grin grow on my face.

"No, I'm his twin sister. What do you think, you dummy?" Jerome replied sarcastically.

"What the frick happened to your leg?" I asked, peering curiously at the makeshift cast. "….Oh yeah…"

I face palmed, putting two and two together.

"Yeah, falling down into a cave and breaking your leg does a number to someone. You should try it sometime! The pain is amazing!" Jerome said, a grin on his face.

"When did you get so sarcastic?" Vikk asked, coming up behind us.

"I blame Notch and Preston and me having to cater to their every need."

"Wait, where are they?" I asked excitedly. Notch could break them out easily! Yes! This was so much better!

"Before you get too excited, keep in mind that Herobrine stole Notch's powers."

I could feel the smile drain from my face.

"He what?"

"Yeah, you heard me correctly. Herobrine stole Notch's powers. So basically, I fell down the cave, broke my leg, limped down a tunnel, found Herobrine cackling manically over Notch who was unconscious and Preston was next to them sleeping. But then, about two days later, Preston ran off and Notch chased after him because a storm was coming. It's been about a day so I was about to go look for them. By the way, where's Rob, Choco, and Lachlan?" Jerome said casually, like his leg getting broken and his friend getting beaten up was a perfectly normal procedure for him.

"Well, Rob and Lachlan are in jail. We were trying to get water for the Nether portal and poured it on a lava mob's foot accidentally. Rob and Lachlan got caught," Vikk explained, clearly trying to match Jerome's 'I don't give a single crap' tone of voice.

"Um… okay… what about Choco?" Jerome asked, a half grin- half 'what the heck?' look on his face.

"Oh, Choco? Well, he tripped over a rock and basically cut his head open so he's at a hospital. So we need your help first getting Choco out and then busting out Rob and Lachlan and then booking the crap out," Pete said, getting his turn at explaining.

"Um, sure?" Jerome looked a little bit uncertain, but he nodded his fluffy head.

"Sweet, then let's go!" I pivoted on my foot and we all started heading back to the Nether portal.

Jerome was in the back but he managed to keep up with us decently. We were going a little bit slower than I would have liked, but I would have to make it work.

When we finally made it to the portal, I turned around.

"Wait, Jerome, how will you help break them out? I mean, no offense, but your leg isn't going to help," I said.

"I can distract the guards. They've never seen me before, so they would have no reason to arrest me. I might even be able to get some proper crutches as well," he replied, a grin on his face.

"All right, that'll work. Pete, Vikk, and I will have to sneak into the prison somehow, preferably from the back. Jerome, can you also get Choco from the hospital? He's probably still in there," I instructed.

"I've got a diamond pick axe that we can use to bust in," Vikk said, holding the tool out.

"Sweet!" Pete chimed in. "Let's do this!"

"1.." I started, looking at the others.

"2…" Pete continued with a cheeky grin.

"3…" Vikk said as we braced ourselves.

"JEROME!" …. Yeah, you guessed it, Jerome screeched, diving in the portal. We did the same but not before giving Jerome odd looks.

"Alright, go go go!"

We had reached the city and we had Jerome inside the heavy walls. The rest of us were about to break through them.

We were anxiously crouching besides Vikk and he swung the pick axe as hard as he dared without making too much sound.

We were already one block down and the last was close to being busted.

CRAAAACK

The block crumbled into dust and we all cheered quietly. We shoved Vikk in first, followed by Pete, and finally me after I gave a quick glance around to see if anyone had see us break in.

We were behind a heavy nether rack building, and I snuck around the front to see if we were anywhere close to the jail.

Perfect! We had dug right behind it! Now we just had to find out their cell.

"Listen, I'll have them knock on their wall until you guys hear it. But we're not going to do it until Jerome gets Choco out," I instructed.

"Did someone summon us?" a familiar voice chirped. I spun around to see Jerome standing by Choco who had a bandage around his head. Jerome was being supported with actual crutches instead of two crude Y-shaped sticks.

"Jerome, I want you to get Choco back to the Nether portal and start looking for the 'special items.' Then we can find Notch and have him mix the items and give Preston the potion. Hopefully just because he lost his powers doesn't mean that he can't mix it," Vikk told him. Choco instantly got a confused look on his face and opened his beak to ask a question but Jerome shushed him.

"I'll tell you as we walk."

"Jerome, if we aren't back in a day, that means that either A, we're dead, B, we got captured, or C, we fell in love with the Nether and decided to live the rest of our lives there as lonely hobos," Pete told him. I chuckled at his sarcasm. "If all goes according to plan, we should catch up with you in about a half hour so I don't even know why Mitch gave you those instructions."

"Hey!" I protested.

"Just go! We're going to attract attention!" Vikk said, shoving Choco out of our hole.

"Alright, I'm going to go find them," I said. I pulled up the hood to the uncomfortable brown hoodie that Vikk had gotten from seemingly out of nowhere. I didn't really want to wear the scratchy thing but it would help disguise me.

"Can I see Robert Lastsky and Lachlan Powers please?" I asked the guard at the front desk. He had a stern look on his face.

"What for?" Wow, he was a man of few words.

"Visiting," I replied.

"Fine. Cell 7," he grunted. I nodded in respect and I went down the hallway.

Cell 7 wasn't too far down the hallway and when I got to it, I saw Rob asleep on the floor, favoring a swollen ankle. Lachlan was awake, sitting on one of the beds, his eyes dull.

"Psst! Lachlan!" I said. His head jerked up, and seeing me, he relaxed.

"Oh hey Mit- wait, Mitch? What are you doing here?"

"Busting you out. So keep it down!" I hissed. Lachlan got a delighted look and instantly dropped to the floor to shake Rob awake.

"Go away, Dad," Rob muttered sleepily, eyes shut tightly as he swatted Lachlan's hand away. I looked at the cells next to Lachlan's and saw that all of their neighbors were asleep, thank goodness.

"Rob! Get up! We're getting out of this!" Lachlan urged, shaking Rob.

Rob yawned, stretching. Then he saw me.

"Wha- Mitch?"

"Listen, knock on your wall. Vikk and Pete will start busting through when they hear you," I told them. With that, I pivoted on my heel and epically walked out of the hallway and out of the jail.

I was also keeping track of where their cell was based on the outside so I had a decent idea of where they were.

When I reached the back of the prison again, I quietly explained to the guys exactly what was going on.

"They should be near the right side," I muttered quietly, leading them to where the back of their cell should be. We pressed our ears to the nether rack, listening for their knocking.

"Guys! Over here!" Pete hissed, pointing to his section of wall. Sure enough, we could hear the faint sound of someone knocking from the other side.

"Guys, we hear you. We're busting in," I said loudly so they could hear.

A faint 'okay' responded and Vikk started hacking away at the prison with his pickaxe. When we busted through one of the bricks, we were delighted to see Rob and Lachlan staring back at us hopefully.

"Yes!" I cried, doing a fist pump.

Vikk broke through the other and Rob limped out, practically falling on top of us. Lachlan followed suite, and we all started grinning like idiots.

"We should probably get back to the portal before someone finds out that you got out," Pete spoke up, looking nervously through the hole that we had created.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Vikk replied.

"Rob, we're going to have to carry you," I told him.

"I'm your king. You are my mobile throne," he said, laughing.

We hoisted him so he had one arm wrapped around Pete and one around me and we each got a leg.

"This is really awkward," Pete muttered.

"Shut up, lets go!" I told him.

-Time skip to when they get to the Overworld-

We fell out of the portal, practically falling on top of each other. Choco and Jerome were leaning against some trees watching us in amusement.

"Hi," I said. "Ugh, Vikk get your butt out of my face!"

"Then get my face out of Lachlan's armpit! They smell!"

"I can't move! Rob is smashing me!" Lachlan protested.

Pete had managed to escape already, and I had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that he had gone through the portal already.

"All hail the half-Pack pretzel!" he cheered.

"Screw you."

When we finally managed to escape, I saw a faint orange glow from behind a tree.

"Wait, Preston? And is that you, Notch?" I asked, running up to the figures.

Sure enough, Notch was standing with the the lava mob, a wide grin on his face. Preston was trembling, and soon I could see why. He had dozens of obsidian splotches scattered across his face.

"Lemme guess- rain?"

"Yeah. But guess what I found out? You don't actually need the special objects! So you have everything you need!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" We all instantly looked at Preston, who although having no idea what we were grinned about, smiled back.

As much as he could with the obsidian.

"When you were away, I made us a cauldron," Notch said, recalling the bowl behind him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed.

I flung the golden apple in the cauldron along with the sword and the pice of obsidian.

"I'm going to assume you need all of those melted along with water?"

-Time skip because stuff-

We had finally finished the potion that would hopefully bring back Preston's memories.

"Here," I said, holding it out the lava mob. He inspected it carefully before popping off the top. Preston sniffed it and then drank the liquid.

He fell to the ground, groaning and clutching his head.

"Is he okay?" Rob asked desperately.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. This is just a side effec-"

"Why hello again! This time! I will destroy you!"

Crap.

"What, not excited to see me? How rude!" Herobrine exclaimed from above us, twirling his pickaxe. "And brother! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Notch just glared at him in reply before flinging himself at Herobrine with a diamond sword in hand.

We took that as a cue to attack as well, flinging ourselves into battle. Herobrine looked surprised, but only for an instant and then he adapted a dearly glare on his face.

"Do you really think you can destroy me?" His voice had gotten deep and creepy.

"Yes!" I shouted, swinging my sword at his skull. Herobrine blocked it easily and flung Vikk off him with a wave of his hand.

"How about you just give up now and I won't kill you as painfully?" Herobrine seethed, blocking an (badly aimed) arrow from Lachlan with his pickaxe.

"Never!" Pete shouted.

"You nuisances," Herobrine grunted, flinging Pete and Choco off him. They both hit a tree head first and went deathly still.

"Pete! Choco!" Jerome cried. We all looked over, and when we were momentarily distracted, Herobrine took this as the time to strike.

He shoved us all off him, taking away our weapons and surrounding us in an iron barred fence. He waved his hand and a floating pool of lava appeared over us.

"Say your last goodbyes!" he cackled.

We all started shrieking.

"Um, no way. You and me, one vs one. Loser dies. If you win, you can kill us all. If we win, well, you'll be dead," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and nearly fainted in relief when I saw Preston glaring defiantly at Herobrine. He had gotten his memories back! And now, with those deadly lava mob instincts, he was a better fighter than ever!

"Deal. But be prepared to be embarrassingly destroyed," Herobrine said with a cocky smirk. He clearly thought that he would win.

"Wait. Conditions. You cannot use magic except for fire resistance. It's a fair fight that's tests our PvP skills," Preston said.

"Alright," Herobrine agreed.

They both walked up to each other, Herobrine surrounded in orange particles, giving a firm handshake.

"Your brother's quite civil," I muttered to Notch. He just nodded with a grimace.

Preston made the first move, coming in with a swing to the feet. Herobrine jumped out of the way, but Preston had anticipated that and quickly caught Herobrine in the side.

Herobrine shouted in pain and anger, wildly swinging. He made contact with Preston's arm and Preston cried out. Rob whimpered slightly but didn't do anything else.

The battle was long and both Preston and Herobrine were bloody and exhausted when Preston made the killing blow. Herobrine, wanting to end the battle, lunged at Preston. Just as he did, however, Preston swung and his sword slit Herobrine's neck.

With a thin wail, Herobrine fell to the ground and went still.

Tendrils of white light shot out of his body and flowed into Notch, restoring his powers. He waved his hand in delight and the iron cage around us disappeared.

Lachlan, Rob, and Jerome went over to help Preston and Vikk and I rushed dover to Pete and Choco's forms.

I checked for a pulsed Pete and Vikk did the same for Choco.

There was nothing. I looked at Vikk and found he had the same results. I felt tears slipping down my face. Our best friends, who had been with us to the end, were gone.

"Can you revive them?" Vikk cried, turning to Notch.

"I'm sorry, but that is out of my limit. I wish I could."

The rest of the guys had walked over to us, and seeing Choco and Pete dead, looked on the verge of tears.

"Guys, Pete and Choco wouldn't want us to be upset. Their sacrifice wasn't in vain," Preston spoke up. We looked at each and nodded, a slight grin on all of our face.

Preston splashed our last fire resistance potion on the ground and stuck his hand out. We all layered ours on top except for Notch.

"Pack," I said.

"Pack."

"Pack."

"Pack!"

"Pack."

We all looked at Preston. He grinned at us.

"Pack."

A/N- And there you have it. The final chapter for the Monster Inside of Me. Again, I cannot thank you enough for standing with me on this journey and supporting my stories.

For the final time, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE. ✌️

Love you all.

~Katelyn


End file.
